Worlds of Possibilities
by Anniepaulie
Summary: An alternative season 6 fic, where Pacey didn't run after Audrey at the airport, neither did Joey after Dawson. Starts right on season 5 finale, following them during a new summer spent together.
1. Prologue

**Worlds of Possibilities**

**Note: This is a season 6 alternative, where Pacey didn't go after Audrey, neither Joey ran after Dawson at the airport. It starts at season 5 finale and goes on. And needless to say, I don't own them, just my wicked ideas;)**

**Prologue**

_If I were a swan, I'd be gone. __  
__If I were a train, I'd be late. __  
__And if I were a good man, __  
__I'd talk with you __  
__More often than I do._

There's a point in your life where you start wondering when everything went wrong. What word or act led to screw up everything. Looking back, this last year and half has proved me that I had only periods when life wasn't messed up. I had the most wonderful girlfriend in world, and what did I do? Let my insecurities get the best of me and literally blew it off. Not happy with all that, I didn't only broke up with her in the worst way possible, but I ran away, leaving her to go back to her security blanket, confirming my worst fears.

_If I were to sleep, I could dream. __  
__If I were afraid, I could hide. __  
__If I go insane, please don't put __  
__Your wires in my brain._

Then I got back, magically drifting close to where she was, attached to a promise in a distant night. I plan to be wherever you are. But what the heartless jerk did? Didn't tell her he had been around, just because he knew she had shared a kiss with her so called soul mate and was back to her eternal role of moping around Mr. Leery's wants and needs. Not forgetting that I had been fooling around with another girl, trying to convince myself that I had moved on. Just to get a cold shower to wake me up from my fantasy when Joey showed up at the docks one night. Shy, tightening her sweat shirt around herself, unsure of herself. My stomach did a flip flop and I knew right then I would never be over her. But I knew she was giving another chance to her eternal soul mate dilemma, so I decided to play the nice ex-boyfriend now turned back into friend mode for a while.

_If I were the moon, I'd be cool. __  
__If I were a book, I would bend. __  
__If I were a good man, I'd understand __  
__The spaces between friends._

Making short a long story, while I started sleeping around, she and Dawson drifted away after his father's dad, she had a crush on her English teacher ( maybe something of me really rubbed off on her) and even dated that rocker boy Charlie ( I can't believe how supportive I was with her about it, not when all I wanted was to do the Neanderthal thing, take her screaming and kicking somewhere else and have my way with her)

_If I were alone, I would cry. __  
__And if I were with you, I'd be home and dry. __  
__And if I go insane, __  
__Will you still let me join in the game?_

And now, ladies and gentlemen, the number one bad decision I made through these last months. I started dating, not a random girl, but her roommate. What kind of jerk does that? I did.

I even convinced myself that I liked Audrey, She's funny, sexy and has a nice body. But the red light turned on violently when I cheated on her. I, Pacey J. Witter, the most monogamical man in relationships ( think I just made up a word), cheated on my girlfriend, with my boss, no less. Which led me to not have a job anymore too. So here I am, back to Capeside, musing on my sorry life, wearing a security uniform, a sorry excuse for a job for the summer. Back to Doug's couch, to my family's I told you so, of how much of a failure I am.

_If I were a swan, I'd be gone. __  
__If I were a train, I'd be late again. __  
__If I were a good man, __  
__I'd talk with you __  
__More often than I do._

I'm walking around the Yacht Club, enjoying the summer breeze, trying not to think that Joey might be going to California and spend her summer with Dawson, when I stop in my tracks. There she is, wearing her old waitress uniform at the very same Yacht Club. This is going to be the hell of a summer.

I approach her, perfectly knowing that on a friendship rule she must be really mad at me after I cheated on Audrey and made no real attempt on apologize or get back together. What could I say? That the whole thing had been a mistake for starters? That I had this life altering epiphany that I wanted no other woman but her? After everything I did this entire year? Way to go, Witter.

"What are you doing here? Why do you look like one of the Village People?" she asks me with that I'm- really- pissed- out- with -you –right- now look.

"Didn't you know? I'm Capeside Yacht club's newest security guar here to protect you, madam. No need to salute. So, looks like we're both stuck here for the summer."

"Why of all people, it had to be you to stay here too?"

"Don't worry your pretty head so soon, sweetheart. With my actual luck , I might get kicked off this job in less than 24 hours."

"why are you being so negative?"

"what would be of the world if I suddenly became an optimistic?

"Good point." She smiles and mumbles something about having to get back to work. And I watch her leave, my mind asking me weird questions like, why didn't she go to California, mixed with why does she look so damn sexy on that uniform.

I find her again later that night. I started walking on the beach, reveling in the soft ocean breeze, decided to forget for a while the ghosts of failure tormenting me, and then I see her. I should've had guessed she would be here, this particular spot had been one of our refuges during our relationship. A calm place to be alone and think under the stars.

_take your coat and shoes off __  
__come and sit beside me __  
__we could talk for hours __  
__or we could just do nothing_

"Hey." 

"Hey." She folds and hides a letter.

"May I?" I ask, already sitting on the sand beside her.

"Yeah, but you really don't want to get too close."

"Head lice?" she glares at my suggestion.

"No. I seem to have fallen victim to the Capeside disease."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Feeling trapped, feeling sorry for yourself, sort of general inability to see the future."

" You mean being a teenager."

"You know what, Pace? And don't take this the wrong way, but, well, despite your pension for sugar-coated cereals and Saturday morning cartoons, you may be the most adult person I know."

"Really?" I chuckle embarrassed.

"You never look back, do you?" I'm not sure if it's a rhetorical question or some worded trap.

"Why would you look back? The future's out there. And whatever it is, it's gonna be great."

_four billion people surround us __  
__so many souls lose their way __  
__all that we have is each other __  
__and that's all I've ever wanted __  
__yeah, yeah, yeah?___

_don't you think it's funny __  
__tell me what the point is __  
__we could die tomorrow __  
__might as well enjoy this_

"You really believe that?" Am I reading too much on her question?

"Sure, I do." I shrug. Knowing it's not really true. I look back too often for my own health, and I wonder too many times what I should have done different.

"Just not for yourself?

"Come again?"

"Pace, you're pigheaded, and don't bother trying to contradict me because I've earned the right to say these things. Pacey, you need to believe in yourself more."

"Ok, point taken."

" Good. You miss her, don't you?"

"Audrey?" I frown. So this was all about Audrey. And you here thinking about how beautiful she looked under the moonlight. Dumb Witter.

"No, doofus. Mariah Carey."

"I don't really think that's an appropriate conversation for last year's class couple to have, do you?"

" Fine, but I miss her. She changed my life, you know."

" Yeah, I know. Of course, there's always the other option."

"Hmm?"

"That you changed it." 

"Fine. I guess I did."

"I guess you did. And although I have no idea what was in that letter you were just reading, I have this funny feeling you were sitting here, in true Joey fashion, wishing that you could unchange it."

"not really. It's a letter from Dawson."

"What's new on the soul mate saga?"

She rolls her eyes in true Potter fashion, sighing before she replies.

"Remember when I told you that around Dawson I felt like fifteen again? I'm almost nineteen and the process seems to be repeating all over again. I feel trapped, and on the other hand, I know that I let myself into that trap again."

"Did he ask you to go with him to California?"

"He did, and all his rambling about love and everything, but I don't feel it, Pace. I don't feel like going down that road again. I mean, this is getting sad and ridiculous."

"what does this mean, Jo?"

"Like you said, Pacey, the future is out there, great things might happen. It's scary, but maybe being attached to the past is even scarier."

I nod and we stay silent for a while, until I hear Joey's sweet voice.

"Pace?"

"Yeah? I turn to face her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you cheat on Audrey?"

"I asked my self that same question a thousand times. Maybe it was my subconscious way to end something what should never have started."

"But you loved her."

"No, Joey, I liked her, really did, you know how Miss Liddell is a likeable person. But love? No. Not in my own idea of love."

"Isn't it weird. Pace?"

"What?"

"That we're able to discuss our breaking ups with other people, but we never really talked about ours."

Red alert! Red alert! Be very careful on your next words, Witter.

"I don't know why we never did, Jo. Maybe because…"  
"It hurt too bad to even talk about it." She finishes my sentence.

An awkward silence falls between us. I wonder what I can do to break the sudden tension. A joke, no, don't be stupid. I go with my gut and I simply hold her hand. She laces her fingers with mine, and I know that everything unsaid can be translated on that single gesture.

"This is going against my rule on never looking back, Potter." Great, my foot in mouth disease might have ruined my most perfect moment in months.

"I'm kinda new on that, Witter, you're gonna have to teach me about it." She tightens her grip on my hand and I feel a sudden need to ask her to pinch me to wake me up. I must look really stupid, my mouth trying to figure out what to reply, because she's starting to get annoyed. Think, Witter.

"Did I just leave Pacey Witter speechless?"

"You seem to have this power, Potter." I smile. "What does this mean, Jo?"

"That it doesn't sound so bad to be stuck with you this summer."

"Finally admitting you can't live without me?"

She rolls her eyes, and she starts twisting a strand of her hair with her free hand.

"Nope. But you always have been the one to challenge me, Pace, the one to push me forward, if anyone can help me on this, that one is you. I want to look into my future and not see the pathetic figure I see now, gripping on a childhood friendship, puppy love, because I'm too scared to step into the world without a security blanket."

"And you can't live without me." I tease to mask the emotions running inside me right now, though we both know it's just pretending and false bravado.

"Keep dreaming, Pace." She replies, and for the first time in months I see that spark on her eyes, or is just my imagination?

"So, Miss Potter, now that you want to get over your soul mate tale, what exactly do you see for your future?"

"Right now, Pace? Possibilities." She answers while we remain still under the night skies, hand in hand.

Damn, she did it again. One single word and she might have changed my world again. Her hand in mine making my heart beat fast, an inside storm, in which her voice is just like the delicate sound of thunder.

_give me all your disappointments __  
__I'll give you my secrets __  
__we could lay our heads down __  
__or be forever sleepless ___

_four billion people surround us __  
__so many souls lose their way __  
__all that we have is each other __  
__and that's all I've ever wanted __  
__yeah, yeah, yeah?_

**Note:** lyrics from If by Pink Floyd and Sleepless from Jann Arden


	2. Summer Diaries 1

**Note: No, I don't own them.**

**Summer diaries******

_**Entry # 1**_**__**

_**Joey**_

I officially hate my job. No, hate no, I despise, loathe. Why didn't I go to Paris? Why did I want to do the right thing aka working to save funds for college year? Not only I have to work under Mrs. Valentine's orders, but her devilish son is back here too, god knows from where and he takes great pleasure in torturing me. Ok, not so much, Drue seems to have grown up a little this past year, and maybe I'm not that judgmental anymore and , I can't believe I'm gonna say that, I think I'm starting to like the guy. And don't forget that Pacey is working here. Working, they should call it pick up ladies job; because that's the only thing, he seems to have on his to-do list. I roll my eyes as I see the booby red head touching his arm. Information my ass, she wants to have a piece of him.

"You could always go and slap her and jump him, Potter. I wouldn't mind to watch some catfight" Drue startles me.

"Jump? Pacey? I don't know what kind of drugs you're in, Drue, but that's not happening Pacey is my friend now." I look at him confused. Why do people think Pacey and I are back together? First Bessie this morning asking when I'm going to start spending nights at Pacey's again. Now Drue telling me to jump him.

"You think you're a good liar. Better, you're buried in deep denial." He gets another drink to get to some old lady that has been all day at the pool.

"What is your point with this whole getting Joey and Pacey back together, Drue?" I ask, realizing that maybe he's not that wrong.

"Trying to make the two of you fight, is fun, watching you dancing around each other even funnier. However, to watch Captain Spielberg's face seeing you two together after all that happened? Priceless."

I try to suppress the laughter, I know he's talking about torture my so-called soul mate, but I had this mental image of Dawson wearing his underwear over his pants and a ridiculous cape, and I ended bursting in laughter, joined by Drue. 

"I'm not paying you both to be standing here chatting." Mrs. Valentine's cold voice interrupts us. "So I suggest you two to go back to work."

We part and I walk past Pace and his red head companion. God, what's with him and old women? She must be what , 40? Then I stop in my tracks, startled with my own homicidal thoughts against the unknown woman. Drue is right. I'm jealous. But I can't be jealous. No, I watched him with my roommate for the past months. Heard about other women. But I haven't felt like this for a long time. Maybe I'm being just a little possessive because these past weeks we have become much closer, whom am I going to hang out with if he starts dating all these women that throw themselves at him? Yep, possessive is the word, not jealous. I see him giving her that killer charming grin, and I feel my chest tightening again. Who am I trying to fool? I am jealous.

_Jealous don't you know your girl is jealous __  
__She can't help but be suspicious __  
__Can't you see, that girl is jealous __  
__So better make it right_

I would be lying if I said that the women I heard about and even Audrey didn't bother me. It did, it hurt and I masqueraded that pretending I didn't care. But I did, more than I should for my own good. it showed me he had truly moved on, and I guess I wasn't ready for that. And we reached something I never thought possible after our break up. We became friends, and as a friend, I wanted him to be happy. Analyzing any other kind of feeling would bring me more heartache, and I wasn't willing to go on that road again. Thus my Dawson hunting his past year. Dawson is safe; he would never break my heart, because he doesn't own it.

My acting was so good that it convinced even myself that I had moved on too. Most of times we would act like it never happened, but some moments, small touches and smiles, made me remember everything. But I buried them deep inside and now, I wonder if he has done the same, or is just my wishful thinking.

It's really scary even think about the possibility that I'm not entirely over him. Losing him the first time shattered my heart to small pieces, but I could mend some of them. Losing him the second time, would destroy it for good. So keeping our relationship to only friends seems to be the better option.

Later at night, I walk down the beach, enjoying the summer breeze, trying to put all those feelings aside, when I see him, sitting on the same spot. Night after night, I can be sure to find him at this very place, just watching the stars. These have become the moments I treasure most this summer. During the days, we are Pacey and Joey, friends, sparring partners, and Drue's objects of his ultimate plan. But the nights have put a weird spell on us. We meet on the beach, and some of our masks fall, we're able to talk everything we couldn't during this year, or during the day when the world is around us. Right here, its like the world stopped and we're able to be just ourselves. I feel closer to him than I have ever felt around anyone else, and it frightens me like hell.

During one of our talks, I realized that yes, he might have broken my heart, but I broke his first. So many times. When I broke up with him over Dawson. My indecision until the very last minute. My lie to Dawson about sleeping with him, fueling his insecurities. The pregnancy scare I never told him. My inability to see how much he was hurting. Moreover, fulfilling his worst nightmare. I ran back to Dawson. He gave me everything and I took it for granted.

_"I knew, you know?"___

_"Knew what, Pace?"___

_"That you lied to Dawson about us. Gretchen told me."_

I will never forget the pain in his eyes when he told me that. Or the silence afterwards. But next day, here he was, at the beach, as if nothing had happened. We should both go to the Oscars.

"We really should stop meeting like this, Potter." He speaks first, smiling at me.

"I can go if you want me to." I sit beside him on his blanket. "Are you waiting for someone else?"

"No, who else would come late at night at this particular shore?" He furrows his brows, not quite understanding where I'm trying to get.

I opt to not answer. I gaze the stars, the sound of the waves breaking and the breeze on my face.

"You know what this reminds me of, Pace?"

"Aboard True Love."

"How did you know that?"

"I was there too, remember?"

I smile sheepishly and again, like in every other night, he holds my hand. We remain silent, the single touch telling us more than our mouths dare. Maybe he's just as scared as I am.

_I looked away, then I looked back at you.__  
__You tried to say, things that you can't undo.__  
__If I had my way, I'd never get over you.__  
__Today's the day, I pray that we make it through.___

_Make it through the fall__  
__Make it through it all_

"Jo, what's it between the two of us?" He breaks the silence. Yep, he's as lost as I am.

"What do you mean, Pacey?"

"Jo, for the past three weeks we sit here almost every night and talk and hold hands. And suddenly, we're talking about what went wrong in our relationship, and I find myself impatient to get here every night and meet you. And my mind keeps asking me lots of questions like are we friends? Are we more than friends? Because right now, I don't know what to think anymore. I know how I feel, but wondering night after night what you feel is driving me nuts."

I stare at him, trying to find the words. He doesn't have to tell me how he feels; I recognize the look in his eyes. Once again, he's the first to put his heart on line. Maybe this time I will follow his lead.

"I'm really confused right now, Pacey." I sigh, standing up, breaking the physical contact to order my thoughts. "I'm trying to be objective, but the possibilities and alternatives my mind is telling me, are too scary right now."

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it_

"You were the one who wanted to explore the possibilities this summer." He tells me flatly.

"I know, but it's really scary to feel this way again."

"Feel what?"

_And I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it, cuz' I'm in love with you._

"Alive, Pace." He closes his eyes as I say the word. Surely, he remembers the first time I said it. "Last year, when you broke up with me, part of me died. My heart felt like it had been stomped over and over again. I built my walls back, and yes, I did what you expected. I ran to Dawson, because it was a safe road. When you came back, we fell on a sort of amnesia. It hurt a lot to see you acting as if we never had anything. And I know that I must have hurt you too, because I acted the same way."

"I had heard about you and Dawson, what did you expect me to do? I knew how badly I had hurt you, what else was left for me but trying to be close to you, at least as a friend?"

"I know, Pace, but let me finish." I sit beside him again . "These past weeks, we started to share again something precious. Honesty. Honesty led to a level of intimacy that I'm not sure if we're ready for this yet. I realized you have found again a crack on my wall, and you're back inside here, and what scares me most, maybe you never really left. I have been thinking and thinking about it, I wanted to be sure I'm not placing you in Dawson's role as a security blanket."

"What are you trying to say here, Jo?" he whispers, and I see his fears mirroring mine.

"That my heart seems to be still a fixed point. That I still feel alive when I'm around you. But I am scared to go down this road again, I don't know if I could take another harsh break up."

"I'm scared too, Jo." He grabs my hand again. "I don't know if what I, we, feel is enough to repair our relationship."

"So, what do you suggest? That we keep our daily façade and ignore what we're feeling?"

"Once you said that you wanted us to be scared together. I don't wanna ignore my feeling or yours for those matters. I just think we should step back and try to solve this situation better."

"Clean slate?" I break a shy smile.

"Nope, fresh start. I don't want any Dawson thoughts in my head; I don't want any Audrey thoughts in yours. And I don't wanna go back to what we were, I wanna see where we can get from here. We're different people now, Jo, there are lots of things we have to learn about each other."

"But inside here, it remains the same." I touch his chest, over his heart.

"It does, but our problem has always been this one." He touches my forehead. "And until we find the best way to keep them both in harmony, we have to stay exactly like we were before this heart pouring session."

"What do we do now?" his eyes are shining with a spark I haven't seen in a long time. Does he have any idea of how much want to kiss him and forget all rational and sensible thoughts we just shared?

"Right now? Just lay here and watch the stars." He lies back on the blanket and makes room for me. I join him and we stay there for a long time, side by side, hand in hand, star gazing. And the possibility of having him back in my heart doesn't sound so frightening any more. Definitely, a possibility I'm happy to explore.

_You're the only one, I'd be with till the end.__  
__When I come undone, you bring me back again.___

_Back under the stars__  
__Back into your arms___

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it __  
__And I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it, cuz' I'm in love with you.___

_Wanna know who you are.__  
__Wanna know where to start.__  
__I wanna know what this means.___

_Wanna know how you feel.__  
__Wanna know what is real.__  
__I wanna know everything...everything.___

_I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it __  
__And I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it__  
__And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you.__  
__I don't wanna talk about it __  
__And I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you.__  
__And I don't wanna talk about it, cuz' I'm in love with you...I'm in love with you, Cuz I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you...I'm in love with you..._

**Note:** extract form _Jealous_ by Alanis Morissette; lyrics from _Fall to pieces_ by Avril Lavigne.


	3. Summer Diaries 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them**

**Note: Thanks to Elisabeth, Chasingyou and blueeyd18 for their nice reviews.**

**Summer diaries******

**Entry #2******

**Pacey**

_Me and the devil,__  
__Walking side by side.__  
__Me and the devil,__  
__Going to take you on a long and evil ride.__  
__The woman is a devil,__  
__That's what I've been told.__  
__The Doors - The Woman is a Devil_

Damn, it's hot! Maybe it's the hottest summer in two years. Maybe I'm too horny that the air around me is reaching boiling level. I had a summer like that, aboardTrue Love. The first time in my life I am trying to behave as the reasonable one, taking a step back before engaging in a new level of relationship with the lovely Miss Potter instead of ravishing her 24/7, what happens? She decides to act like the devil and tempt me. Man, it's no piece of cake to be tempted by her, I mean, she's a walking goddess, even when she breathes she's sexy and turns me on, but lately? Oh, boy, cold showers and sudden dives in the ocean at night, during our beach conversations, are not helping matters.

Maybe it's a subconscious thing; tell a woman that claims to love you and who knows you love her back that you should be only friends for now, and she will tease and tempt you until you give in. Not that I don't want to give in, oh Lord, how I want to, but I want from her more than just another magic summer. I believe in her when she says she loves me, but deep inside I fear what she would be saying if Dawson were around. Or what she will say when she sees him again. Will I be relegated again to the soul mate's shadow while they do their never ending dancing around each other? My heart can't take that again, therefore, I resist, the best I can. I ignore the innocent touches, nope, don't feel a thing with her hand in my thigh. Avoid the eyes, especially the eyes. But what really gets me? Her smile. That crooked shy smile or the wide grin. Those are really difficult to ignore.

Like right now, I watch her picking up another serving tray, with Drue bugging her for some unknown reason, and she smiles. I can't ignore the tingle of jealousy inside my stomach; I should better approach them, just in case. I know how much Joey loves those bugging types.

"No, Drue…I don't think a beach party is a good idea." I hear her say, rolling her eyes. Does she know how sexy she is when she does that rolling eye thing?

"C'mon, Potter, you know you're gonna have fun." Drue insists.

"Fun? Let me think…No" Damn, she's fighting her smile.

"Witter, please man, help me here, what harm will do going to a beach party?"

"No harm, Valentine. Jo, you might even have fun."

She looks at me as if I've lost my mind.

"Fun? Let me recapitulate past parties with Drue: first one: I got drunk and you, Pacey, threw me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Second, the rave where Andie had an ecstasy overdoses, then the senior trip..." she makes a pause and smiles. Someone bring me oxygen, please. "I should probably thank him." Joey winks at me. "Then prom…"she trails off, and I want to dig a hole to hide. Not one of my finest moments, for sure. I try to read Jo's eyes, but she isn't giving away anything. She turns again to Drue. "You know what, Drue? This might be your chance to redeem for the past lame parties. And Pacey? You pick me up at 7:00 sharp at the B&B, ok?" she leaves us, swaying her hips, making me wonder if her words were just for Drue.

"Oh boy…this woman is gonna be the death of me." Drue looks at me weirdly and I realize I said the last words aloud.

"Man, you should start praying for your soul." Drue chuckles, patting my shoulder and leaves me too.

I haven't felt anxious like this since the first time I came to the B&B to get Jo for a date. My hands are sweating and I'm having trouble to do that single movement called knock on the door. Maybe because this feels like a first date.

"Hi, Pacey. Joey is getting ready at her room; she said you could go there while you wait." Bessie tells me with a teasing smile.

I walk in, heading to the well-known room. However, nothing could prepare me for the vision in front of me. Joey Potter, prude extraordinaire, ok, not so prude anymore, wearing the tiniest bikini I ever saw. I must be drooling because she giggles and asks if I'm ok. I mumble something incoherent, and she keeps rummaging through her things, trying to find some shorts. No, Jo…don't do that, don't bend like that over your drawer…I need to jump in the ocean as soon as we get at the beach.

"Pacey, are you sure you're alright? You seem a little flushed." She touches my forehead and I can smell her perfume. "No, you don't have a fever" No? Could you just touch me again and check, because I definitely feel hot?

"Pacey? Pace, let's go, I'm ready." She calls me and tries to make me move.

Great, she's ready. She's touching my arm and all I want is not leave this room. Would Bess be mad if I pull her sister on her bed and have my wicked way with her?

We go in silence and she touches my knee while I drive. Does she want me to cause an accident? When I finally stop, the faint sounds of the party coming to our ears, she looks at me, a trace of anger in her features.

"You know what, Witter? You're dumber than I thought. If you don't want me, I'm gonna find someone who wants."

Oh, God…she's pissed off because I didn't make a move. Way to go, Witter. I follow her, wondering what to do next. I go near Drue who's filling cups and more cups.

"Hope you have something strong there, buddy." I tell him. He smirks and offers me a cup with something that tastes like whiskey.

"What did you do to piss off Potter?"

"Better…what I didn't do."

"Man, you two should stop dancing around each other like this...it's becoming boring and nauseating."

I laugh at Drue's comment. The guy is really growing on us…like a fungus Joey would say, but he's nice when he's not plotting to overrule the world. And he has a pretty horrible family life too. We're a bunch of screwed people with screwed families. Great theme for a Springer show.

Joey is talking to some guys, and every time I glance, she has a new cup in her hands. Why am I so scared to go and talk to her? What will change if I go there and kiss her? Because since the beginning of the summer I knew I would kiss her, she knew it would happen. Damn...Drue is right; I have to stop thinking and act. She was never one to hold her alcohol, and tonight won't be the first time she will do it.

"Jo, we need to talk." I touch her shoulder. She turns to me; I can see she's already drunk. Bessie won't be happy when I deliver her sister like that.

"Talk? No, Pace, we've done enough talking. And I'm kinda busy now." She turns again to the jock she's talking to.

"Potter." I try again.

"Pacey, I am busy. Why don't you go pick some blonde bimbo? You are really fan of those."

"Sorry, toots, but you're wrong. I like brunettes better."

She glares me and tries to walk past me.

"No, no, Potter. You're not running away." I grab her arm.

"Why don't you leave her alone?"The jock tries to interfere.

"Sorry, pal…but Miss Potter and I have what is called unfinished business."

"You should call it uninitiated business." She's really mad now.

"You're drunk and trying to pick up a fight"

"I'm not drunk…and I'm not picking up a fight…"She starts again to walk away. I go after her, ignoring the jock we leave behind.

"Joey, could you stop a minute?"

"Could you try to not make a scene?" she retorts, going near the water.

"I'm not the one making a scene here, Potter" I cross my arms against my chest, fighting the laughter. She looks so adorable when she's drunk and angry.

"You know what? I'm leaving this damn party." She starts to walk again.

"No, you're not." I grab her again, holding her tightly against my chest.

"Pacey...let me go!" she struggles to break free.

"Nope, no can do." I nuzzle her neck. This is it, there's no fighting anymore. I don't wanna run from what I really want anymore.

"Pacey…" She whispers and I raise my head to look into her eyes. Those brown eyes whose feelings mirror mine. Desire, lust, wanting and love. Our mouths meet half way, her tongue sliding against mine, in a duel with no losers. She has this taste of beer mixed with flavor so unique that I call it Joey. I bury my hands in her hand, deepening the kiss, and I hear a moan, that I'm not sure if it's hers or mine. My whole body shivers, my heart is about to leave my chest and those old butterflies ready to set free. And I'm not scared, because this is not a possibility anymore. This is a certainty. Joey is my certainty.

_Kiss me quick while we still have this feeling,__  
__Hold me close and never let me go,__  
__'Cause tomorrows can be so uncertain,__  
__Love can fly and leave just hurting,__  
__Kiss me quick because I love you so.___

_Kiss me quick and make my heart go crazy,__  
__Sigh that sigh and whisper oh so low,__  
__Tell me that tonight will last forever,__  
__Say that you will leave me never,__  
__Kiss me quick because I love you so.___

_Let the band keep playing while we are swaying,__  
__Let's keep on praying that we'll never stop.___

_ Kiss me quick because I love you so.__  
__Kiss me quick because I love you so.__  
__Kiss Me Quick - Elvis Presley_


	4. Summer Diaries 3 & 4

**Thanks for all kind reviews. Here's a bit more.**

**Note: These are the last Summer Diaries entries. Next, we'1ll get started on season 6 episodes. And of course, I still don't own them.**

**Entry # 3**  
_The worst blind is the one who refuses to see. Brazilian proverb._

**Dawson**

LA has been pretty good to me. I'm taking my summer classes at USC, trying to gather back the pieces of my dream. And today, an amazing opportunity showed up my door: to be a Director's Assistant in a real movie. My first real experience in the business, not some project for class or one of those backyard flicks. A movie. It's a horror flick, commercial to its last second, but still a movie. Todd Carr, the director, used to be a video clips director and now is giving his shot to a big screen project. The shooting starts next week and I'm really excited about it.

Audrey has been showing me around, pretending she's not sulking about Pacey, but it's obvious, even for me that she is. We don't talk about it, the same way we don't talk about how much I miss Joey.

Not having an answer for the letter I had left with Bessie hurt, but I also feel that she's giving me an opportunity to live my dream, the whole if you love someone, set them free thing. And I know I will be back, and she will be there for me.  
She seems very busy this summer, working a lot at the Yacht Club, or so she says in her emails to Audrey or me. Busy and having fun, not exactly specifying how. I called the B&B several times, but she's always out. It even makes me wonder if she's avoiding us, but I guess the time zone is doing the trick. But today I'm gonna try again, I need to tell her the good news.

I pick the phone, frowning when I hear Bessie's voice on the other side. And a big grin is on my lips when I hear her telling Joey to pick the phone in her bedroom. I'm finally talking to her.

"Hi, Dawson, how are you?" I hear her asking, she sounds a little breathless.

"I'm fine, Joey. Busy woman lately, huh?"

"You could say that" she replies, chuckling. "You know how Mrs. Valentine can be a real slave driver."

"Yeah, I know." I hear a muffled sound on the other side of the line. "Is there anyone with you?"

"Nope, Dawson, just the TV." She giggles. Weird, I don't remember a TV on Joey's room. I don't remember being on her room lately either, so I let it aside. "How is LA? How is Audrey?"

"LA is good, Audrey is doing fine, but I think she's missing you. I called to tell you…"

"Hmmmm." Was that a moan?

"Jo, are you alright?"

"Yep, just stomped on …a book." She mumbles. Must be a heavy one. "What were you saying again?"

"I got an internship in a movie…and it sounds promising."

"Good, Dawson." I hear some laughter again. She could at least turn off the TV's sound. She yawns loudly, maybe a little bit too loud. "I'm sorry Dawson, but I'm really tired, can we catch up another day?"

I have no other option but hang up, after an awkward goodbye. Poor Joey, she must be working way too much lately.

**Entry # 4******

**Joey**

"Pacey, I'm gonna kill you!" I exclaim the moment I hear the line going dead.

"Potter, I did nothing." He replies, his blue eyes full of mischievousness. "It's all your fault."

"My fault?" I turn to the man lying beside me on my bed. "Pacey, you were kissing my neck, and your hands were at not so decent places while I talked to Dawson."

"Still your fault." He pulls me against him, our limbs tangling as we settle for a comfortable position. "You're so beautiful that makes me want to kiss you and touch you all the time."

"Damn, you did it again." I pout.

"What?" He's smiling, his fingers tracing small circles on my exposed stomach.

"Made me forget all killer instincts against you." I smile. It's unbelievable how, after giving into our need to be with each other, we easily settled into our familiar ways. It's scary how it's easy for us to remember what it's like to be together, to the point that we don't even know anymore how it was to be apart.

"It's a gift." He winks, kissing me, his tongue lazily sliding against mine, in a slow kiss that leaves me wanting more. I dug my fingers in his short hair, bringing him closer. He teases me, closing his mouth, biting softly my lower lip, making me moan, and I tease back, my tongue tracing his lips, begging for entrance.

We roll on the bed, and now I'm under him, I thrust up my hips, feeling his hard on, and he thrusts back groaning. He breaks the kiss, both of us panting.

"Hey" Pacey whispers, brushing my hair off my face.

"Hey." I smile, trying to control myself.

The sexual tension between us has been escalating to unbearable levels. Unlike the first time we were together, it's not about being ready or scared or analyzing it to death. It's about who's taking that step first, the first move. We're getting there, gradually. There's no need to rush things. We have a long road ahead us.

"What is it between the two of us?" He asks, not moving an inch from his very comfortable place above me.

"A bizarre hormonal glitch?" I offer.

"We can't be near each other that it turns into this." He moves his hands around us…I smirk, knowing exactly where he is going.

"This what?" I play along.

"This embarrassing grope fest." He leans in, kissing the tip of my nose, I kiss his chin. I wonder why he almost didn't graduate with a memory like that.

"Yeah…specially for you who so much protested."

"I did not protest."

"You did it too." I peck him quickly. He rolls off me, laughing, falling beside me on the mattress. I join his laughter, feeling free and simply happy. How he does that? Warm my heart like no one else. And to think I took all he could offer for granted because I wanted to save a damaged friendship. Friends shouldn't give ultimatums, they should try to understand your reasons, even if they weren't the expected ones.

My attachment to a childhood friend made me lose Pacey once. I knew how insecure he was about my feelings towards Dawson, and I fueled them with pure gas. I know that the same insecurities are looming over again, I almost had to knock him out to kiss me, and this phone call might have done worse. We're silent now, staring at the ceiling.

"Pacey, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, I just think it's getting late…" He mutters.

"You're not leaving. Our problems the last time began when we decided to skip important discussions and I feel a Dawson discussion coming right now."

"I don't know if I wanna talk about it."

"Pacey, don't do that, please. I've learnt my lesson; I'm not letting Dawson interfere in our relationship this time."

"Jo…I'm scared, ok? Scared that we're going to repeat our story all over again."

"History. Listen, Pace, we're writing a new history here. I know you're asking yourself why I didn't tell Dawson over the phone that you were here with me. First because I finally realized that I don't need to ask for Dawson's approval about who I should be with. We're not doing anything wrong, we're not hiding, if anyone tells him that saw us together and he asks me, I will tell him the truth. I know I promised this before and I ended up doing the opposite, but as I said before, I know better. You're my priority now, and as soon as you get that in that thick head of yours, better we will be." I take a pause to breathe. "And if Dawson or anyone else is not happy about that, it's their problem, not mine."

"You seem quite resolute." I see a trace of smile in his eyes.

"It took me a whole year to reach this point."

"And you made it." He smiles openly now. I snuggle closer to him, enjoying the strength of his arms around me. I missed this so much, Pacey always hold me as if he's trying to stop the world and freeze this moment in time. We stay like that for a moment, letting this new status in our relationship sink in. "What's the other reason, Jo?"

"Huh?" I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"You said there were two reasons for not telling Dawson I was here. What's the second?"

I blush slightly. I don't know how he's going to take my answer.

"I wanted to hang up the phone as soon as possible because I had plans on seducing you."

"Really?" He wiggles his eyebrows appreciatively. "And how would you do that?" I can see he's ready to play the game.

"I could kiss you." I move my body, I'm now above him, pinning him against the bed.

"I'd like that." He whispers against my lips. "Or I could just go there and…" he rolls us and before I could think twice, he's tickling me.

"Pace, stop," I say between gasps of laughter. He stops the tickling attack, but keeps straddling me. "You're turning my seduction scene into comedy."

"Joey, you don't have to stage a seduction scene for me. Just a smile does this for me." He takes my hand and puts it on his groin. I caress him through his jeans, smiling at his moan of pleasure. He takes my hand in his, lifting it to his lips, biting my fingers softly and pulls off me. I frown, biting my lower lip. Why is he pulling away? He senses my tension, because he runs his fingers through my hair, whispering softly, "What's wrong, Jo?"

"Nothing," I lie. How can I put in words how I want to put far away in his mind all the women he has been with this past year, but not knowing exactly how?

"Who's running away now?" Pacey asks me. I leave the bed, sitting on my window. "Come back here, Potter"

I shake my head negatively. He stands up and holds me in his arms, I rest my head against his shoulder sighing. Pace kisses my forehead, whispering again. "What's going on?"

"It's really pathetic of me trying to seduce you." I force myself to chuckle, as if I'm just kidding. "Me, Joey Potter, trying to seduce Capeside's very own Don Juan."

"Jo, first, I don't think it's pathetic, I enjoy every moment when you put your wanton mistress' act up. Second, I'm no Don Juan, as you poetically put it." He tells me seriously.

"Pace, most of what I know I learnt with you, while you…slept with half Boston this past year, lyrically speaking…"

"Jo, half Boston would have kept me busy till now." He chuckles somewhat embarrassed. "But I'm starting to see the issue here. You have nothing to be worried about, sweetheart."

"But Pace, you slept with all those women, and they're fun and sexy and beautiful…while me, I am this little bookworm, that can't even drink without making a fool of herself."

"Jo, I love when you get drunk, and about being sexy and beautiful, God, you really don't look at yourself in the mirror. Yes, I had sex with all those women, actually four, but that was it, Jo, just sex."

"Why is it so easy for you? Just sex." I step out of his arms, sitting again on the bed. He kneels beside me, using a finger to lift my chin.

"Jo, I had lost the love of my life, but I'm still a red blooded young male, I would not turn down sex and it was good for a while, you know, having sex without the following complications of a broken heart. However, something was missing, and I tried to get that with Audrey, and for a while, it fooled me, but in the end? All of them gave me only one thing: physical release. And you're so different…"

"What you're saying is that you could fuck them and I'm different, so what's it? I'm not fuckable?" I interrupt him.

"Oh, sweetie, you're really, really fuckable, especially when you're doing this." He growls in a low voice, tracing my lower lip that I was biting. "But you're more than just sex for me. When I'm with you, it's not only my body that it satisfied, but my heart, my mind, my soul. I don't think about any other woman, because all I can see is you. And that's why it was easy to leave all them, because they weren't you."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not as experienced as you." I state, feeling slightly relieved with his speech.

"Potter, this is not a competition." God, he's resting his hands on my thighs, and I see in his eyes he knows how it's affecting me.

"But…"

"Jo, can't you see how happy I am when I'm with you?"

"I know, Pace, but I want you happy and sexually satisfied too." 

"Josephine, my sweet Josephine, how could I not be, being with you?" Pacey laughs and before I could muster a reply, he's all over me, we're back onto the bed, his body pressing me against the mattress, his mouth assaulting my lips, my neck. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? You're all that I think about, all that I dream about." He whispers against my skin. It's just me or the room is a little bit warmer? He cups my right breast, his thumb caressing the nipple through the fabric. "I can see your naked body whenever I close my eyes." Is he trying to kill me? I moan loudly. He smiles wickedly. "Have any doubts about how much I want you? How much I need you?"

"I need you too, Pace" I say, panting, my trembling fingers working on the buttons of his shirt, feeling his heart beating fast under my hand. It doesn't matter if my sister is two doors down. All I care right now is how much I missed him this past year. His touches, his kisses. How stupid was I to think I could live without this? I smile against his lips when I feel his hands trying to get rid of my top. I sit on my bed, throwing the offending article of clothing away and for the first time in more than a year, we're skin on skin. I make him lay back and I straddle him, rocking against his hard body, and a small victorious smile in my face when I hear him grunting, noticing how dark his blue eyes are now. I close my eyes, when I feel his hands tracing a line from my neck, his fingers lazily drawing circles around my nipples before cupping both breasts in his strong hands. He lifts his body, sitting on the bed, but keeping me exactly where I was. I hook my ankles around his waist, running my fingers through his hair, his back.

"God, Jo, you're so beautiful." He says in a husky voice, leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw, my neck, licking the pulse, his head going further south, making me gasp when he finally closes his mouth over my breast, biting the hardened nub, licking and softly blowing it. I fumble with his jeans; I need to feel all of him right now. I slip my hand into the waistband of his boxers, feeling his throbbing cock in my hand; enjoying the moans when I start stroking him.

A loud knock on my door freezes us. We stare at each other, unable to move.

"Joey? Doug is on the phone, he's asking if Pacey is going home tonight." My sister says through the door.

"No, he's sleeping over." I say in the most natural voice I can, my breathing still too labored.

"Am I sleeping over, Potter?" He tries his best not to laugh, trying to calm down too.

"If you want to." I nuzzle his neck. "Afraid you won't resist to my charms?"

"Yep, considering that your hand is still on my cock." He bites my neck.

"Sorry about that." I say, but my hand keeps working on his hard on, my fingers grazing his shaft. 

"Jo…please. This is torture." He pants.

I ignore his protests, keeping focused on his moans and grunts, as I continue my ministrations. He brings my mouth to his, parting my lips with his tongue, hungrily sliding against mine. His breathing becomes more and more labored, unsteady, and he finally comes in my hand.

"God, Jo…" he kisses my forehead in a silent thanks.

"I think now you're ready to sleep." I peck his lips, enjoying the sight of a very pleased Pacey Witter in front of me, knowing that I was responsible for that.

"What about you?" he asks, softly touching my hair.

"I just need to take this thing off" I point my shorts. "And then I'm ready" I grin and he groans.

"You're not going to make this night easy on me, are you?" he falls back on the bed, watching as I remove said shorts.

"Nope. Are you sleeping like that?" I point his jeans.

"I think it's safer…who knows, I might get attacked by my very horny girlfriend during the night."

My heart melts when I hear that single word. Girlfriend. It's been so long since the last time he called me like that.

"So, I'm your girlfriend now?" I tease, sitting with only my panties beside him.

"I really hope so." He kisses me, his hand finding again their favorite place, my breasts. "Because I don't see Josephine Potter giving random strangers hand jobs."

"Oh, you…" I laugh, kissing him. He leaves the bed for a moment, taking off his jeans. He turns off the lights, spooning against me. 

"This is going to be a long, long night." He mutters against my neck.

"I think I should wear a shirt…Bessie might walk in." I finally realize that I'm at my sister's B&B and the door is not locked. He just smiles in the darkness, leaving me for a moment, grunting when he stomps on something, but returning with his shirt. I put it on, reveling on how much it smells of him. He lies again behind me, encircling my waist.

"Night, Potter" He kisses my shoulder. "Try to keep your hormones in check, k?" He yawns sleepily.

"Night, Pace." I snuggle closer, enjoying the feeling of protection he gives me. This is where I belong and I'll be damned if I let him down again. Living without him again is not a possibility I want to explore. Never again. I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep, dreaming about a future. A future that includes Pacey and I.

_There was a time when our dreams felt so real  
Just out of reach but not too far to feel  
Together we'd finally make then come true  
'Cause anything's possible when I was with you  
But they kept on saying we'd never amount to anything..._

All of the dreams we built up from the ground  
They never believed them they just tore them down  
We will rebuild them from the start, we will rebuild them from  
the heart

'Cause once all we wanted seemed so far away  
But with every step it was closer each day  
The more that we tried it was within our grasp  
The more that they told us that it wouldn't last  
And everyone said we were crazy for giving up everything...

Hoobastank - From The Heart


	5. 601 The kids are alright

**Note: Again, thanks for the lovely reviews  And I dotn own them, of course ;)**

**601 – The kids are alright**

_Sometimes, I feel I gotta get away__  
__Bells chime, I know I gotta get away__  
__And I know if I don't, I'll go out of my mind__  
__(…)__  
__The kids are alright___

_The Kids are alright – The Who_

Joey was sitting on her bed, trying to organize the things she had brought from home in the reduced area of her dorm room at Worthington, a box of pictures and post cards ready to be put on her pin board bringing a smile on her lips.

_"That it doesn't sound so bad to be stuck with you this summer."_

_  
__"So, Miss Potter, what exactly do you see for your future?"_

_  
__"Right now, Pace? Possibility."_

'Who would guess those simple sentences would be a prelude to this point where I am right now? This summer was fated to be another boring summer in Capeside ended up being a perfect summer vacation. I made a new friend, reconnected with a part of me denied for so long.'

I don't feel bad for not keeping much in touch with my friends during the past three months, at least I try not to, but they weren't that available too. Jack, after being ditched by the cute frat boy Eric, decided to pay a visit to his dear sister Andie in Florence… and let me say only one thing: Italian men were the cure for his broken heart. His Grace, Jen, was in New York, the only one I met during this summer, and she seemed happy that her parents were getting a divorce. Go figure, but as Pacey says…we're a bunch of dysfunctional people with dysfunctional families.

Pacey…I feel my smile spread, as I trace his lines in one of the many pictures I have from this summer. That one, I kept more than in touch, God…most of what we did was touch. I laugh when I see a picture taken at the beach, Pacey, Drue and I, at one of the many parties Mr. Valentine threw, the three of us completely wasted.'

She picked another picture and a LA postcard from the box lying on her knees, her eyes clouded by worry. A postcard from Audrey. A picture from Dawson. What damage her decisions made during the summer would bring to those friendships? Sighing, she placed them beside the others.

"I'm not letting you down this time, Pacey." She whispered, touching his picture, trying to convince herself of that, because deep inside, she knew some things were easier said than done. Glancing her watch, Joey realized she was late with her appointment with Prof. Hetson. Good way to start the school year.

"Bunny!" A tanned, blonde as ever Audrey yelled as she entered the room.

"Hi, Audrey." She turned to her friend, hugging her, guilt taking over her as Audrey told her she'd been missing her uptight roommate. "I missed you too." Joey added, breaking the hug and grabbing her backpack.

"Hey, hey, hey, Joey, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Audrey, but I have this appointment with my American Literature teacher, and I'm already late…"

"But we have lots and lots of catching up…you need to tell me about the cute guys that hit on you this summer." She whined.

Audrey noticed that Joey suddenly became serious when she mentioned guys, but didn't say a word. She watched her roommate leave, thinking about what was wrong with her, and something felt just off, different, the answer right in front her eyes, on the pin board hanging at the wall.

"Jack, would you please be kind and kill me now?" Jen groaned, sinking further in her chair as she saw the dark haired man approaching them. Jack turned his head into the direction Jen was looking.

"What is he doing here?"

"Jenny! Have you missed me?" Drue Valentine asked, sitting beside her. "McPhee." He greeted Jack with a nod.

"Last time I checked you didn't go to school here."

"Need to check that again, Lindley. Because from now on you're talking to Boston Bay's most daring and charming new student."

Jack and Jen stared at each other, not quite understanding. Drue? In Boston?

"Isn't it wonderful? The very best of Capeside High senior class living in Boston?" Drue stated cockily, turning his attention to the professor that just got in. Great start for the year.

Joey went back to her room, dreading every second. That cocky, arrogant Professor Hetson told her she wasn't good enough for his class. She would show him how good she was. She had a copy of Last Exit to Brooklyn, she tried to read it the last couple of days, but right now she had no idea where the book could be, and it would be needed at 3 pm, thus she had about three hours to get it done with. And of course, Audrey would be probably waiting for her, wanting to chat about the summer, and she still didn't know how to tell her how the summer events had turned out. Her cell phone rang, and she groaned with the name displayed. Dawson. Maybe Pacey's birthday curse was contagious.

"Hi, Dawson" she forced a happy tone.

"Joey! I finally get a hold of you."

"Yeah, I've been busy doing ...huh...stuff." Yeah, right, I've been doing your ex-best friend, Pacey, remember? My ex-boyfriend turned into not so ex anymore?

"Joey, you should slow down a notch, you know, the year is just beginning." He told her, preoccupied.

"You know me, the usual over achiever." God, can he go straight to the point?

"Yeah, I know, but nevertheless…I'm in Boston, we're doing some shooting in nearby locations and I think we could meet…in about an hour perhaps?"

"I'm sorry, Dawson, but I have an assignment to complete to a class that starts in three hours." Not forgetting to add that I'm not so sure about meeting you…I already have too much in my hands right now to deal with a bragging Dawson.

"What about tonight then? We could go out, to catch up, celebrate your birthday…"

"Dawson, I don't know… I have an early class tomorrow morning…" Not to mention that I sorta had plans to properly celebrate my birthday as I never did before. With a Potter-Witter shag fest.

"C'mon, Joey, don't be a party pooper. It will be fun." He whined. I can take anything except a whining Dawson; he will go on and on till I give in.

"Ok, Dawson, find a place for us to go and then call Audrey to keep me informed right?" Great, I might just have signed up my impending doom. Our little romantic square face to face. Maybe I should run and hide in distant Siberia? With Pacey to warm me up of course.

"Ok, Jo…see you later then." Dawson felt like he had been dismissed again. Something was different with Joey Potter, even he could notice it and tonight he was going to find what.

Joey sighed as she finally reached her dorm room. God…this would be such a mess. Or not. Maybe Audrey and Dawson would understand that it wasn't intentional that she and Pacey had got back together. Yeah, right, probably by tomorrow's morning her name and Pacey's would be in the obituary. Her phone rang again, a smile forming on her lips when she saw who was calling.

"Miss me yet?" his deep voice making her smile grow even wider.

"Not really, it has been what? 6 hours?"

"Try six hours, thirteen minutes and some seconds." He chuckled. "How is it going, first day and all?"

"Awful." She answered, entering the room, Audrey still there, unpacking her stuff. "I miss you. I want to be summer again" Joey pouted.

"I miss you too, but real life is calling us, Jo."

"I know." She sighed. "And now I have to read a book for 3 pm which means, I have 3 hours to finish to read a book that I have no idea where I put." She felt Audrey's eyes on her.

"Last Exit to Brooklyn?"

"How did you know?" Joey was surprised.

"You were reading that book last week, and I took it from you because you weren't paying attention to my...huh...advances. It's still here."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" She replied, forgetting for a moment that Audrey was in the room.

"Nope, but it's good to hear, anyway." She could feel his smile through the line. "Why don't you come here to pick it up? I promise to behave."

"I know you and your sneaky hands, mister. I really need to read this book, sweetie."

"I can even cook lunch for you. And I will be silent."

"You can't be silent, not even if your life depends on that."

"I can be silent. Unlike you, Miss Potter."

"I can be as silent as a dead."

"I recall one or two episodes where you were all but silent."

"I'm not replying to that."

"Are you coming?"

"I hope I will." She blushed a little after saying that. "I see you in a few, k?"

"I'll be waiting, Jo." Pacey clicked off the phone.

Joey sighed again; probably she wouldn't read that damn book after all.

"Bunny! Who was that?" Audrey exclaimed.

"A friend, Audrey." How could she explain?

"A friend? That you said you love and kept blushing all the time? Try another one."

"I'll tell you later, k? I need to go."

"Booty call?"

"Audrey! It's not like that. I need a book that it's in P...Drue's place."

"Drue huh?"

"Bye-bye, Audrey." How am I gonna explain that? Joey left the room, feeling more than ever that she needed Pacey's arms around her and his voice telling her it would be ok.

Dawson looked around the crowded bar, searching for Joey. Not that he wasn't enjoying catching up with Jack and Jen, but he missed her. He spotted Audrey waving frantically as she approached their table.

"Hey, guys!" Audrey greeted, sitting beside Jen.

"Hi, Audrey. How are you doing?" Jen asked.

"I'm fine, although LA was starting to get boring."

"I was there, Audrey." Dawson stated.

"See, my point." She poked out her tongue to Dawson.

"I thought Joey was coming with you" Dawson replied.

"She was going to, but she got a phone call and left, saying she would meet us here. Probably a booty call from her new boy toy."

"New boy toy?" Dawson frowned, he wasn't expecting that.

"I forgot his name...Dave, no, no… Drue."

Jack and Jen looked at each other, confused. Jen tried to shrug off that information, but she remembered when they met in New York.

_"Joey…It's so good to see you here. Where are you staying?"_

_  
__"At Drue's."_

"Drue, as in Drue Valentine?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Audrey shrugged. "You guys know any Drue?"

"Yep, we do." Dawson stated coldly. Would it be possible, Joey and Drue?

"Jack, could I talk to you for a moment? Private?" Jen grabbed Jack's hand, leaving the table, dragging him closer to the bathrooms.

"What's up, Jen?"

"Just warning you that maybe we will have to survive hell tonight."

"Why that?"

"Because I think Audrey might be right."

"Joey and Drue? You've got to be kidding."

"I wish I was. I met Joey in New York during the summer, and she was there with…Drue."

"Oh my. That explains why he's talking to Dawson right now." Jack pointed.

"Let's go, Jack, damage control." They walked back to the table.

"And there they come, my dearest Will and Grace." Drue said when they arrived at the table, where he was comfortably sat beside a not so happy Dawson.

"What are you doing here, Drue?" Jen asked after sitting down.

"Isn't this Potter's birthday celebration?"

"It still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Joey and I became really good friends during the summer."

He replied, ignoring Jen's glare. "Jealous, Lindley?"

Dawson sank further in his chair. this wasn't happening. Joey and Drue together was a nightmare. He had dreamt all summer about her, about confessing his true feelings for her when he got back in Boston, just to watch her with someone else again.

"Hardly. Just worried about my friend."

"Don't worry, she's fine."

"Since when you became a Joey expert?" Dawson questioned bitterly.

"Why don't you ask her that, film boy?"

"I would, if she was here."

"She'll be here soon, so take it easy, you might have a brain freeze or something like that thinking too much, and Hollywood would have to miss all your great ideas" Drue was enjoying very moment watching Dawson squirm, he couldn't wait for Joey's triumphal arrival.

"Pacey…we're already late." Joey pouted when he circled her waist, trailing kisses on her neck while she tried to apply her lipstick.

"Let them wait." He sneaked his hand under her shirt, cupping her breast, watching her closing her eyes through the mirror.

"Pace, sweetheart, I'm dreading this meeting as much as you are, but we have to go, we can't hide forever." She tried to sound serious, but her hand closed over his, increasing the pressure on her breast.

"We could postpone the drama and angst for a little bit more." He replied, his thumb flicking her nipple, smirking when he heard her gasping.

"Pacey...please." She moaned, his hot breath on her neck driving her crazy. Joey leaned against him, grounding against his erection.

"Please what?" He asked, enjoying watching her flushed cheeks, her parted lips, and closed eyes through the mirror while he kept feeling her up.

"We…need….to go…," she whispered, sneaking an arm around his neck, bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Not yet." He mumbled against her lips, his beard tickling her, one of his hands opening her jeans, his fingers playing with the waistband of her panties. Joey turned around in his arms, her mouth searching for his, her fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. Pacey followed her actions, peppering kisses along her jaw line, licking the fast pulse on her throat, leaving a wet trail in direction of her breasts. They fumbled with the rest of their clothes, tripping on shoes as they made their way back to his bed, falling on bed, Pacey still having his jeans around his ankle, making Joey giggle at the sight.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked between kisses, kicking the rest of his clothes out of his way.

"I can't believe you're that horny, Pace…" Joey hooked an ankle behind his thigh, arching her hips against his.

"I am horny? What about you, Josephine?" He asked, his fingers deliberately going downwards in a very slow pace, earning a half grunt of pleasure and protest. "Impatient, aren't we?" He chuckled against her neck, leaning down to kiss her breast, his tongue swirling around the taunted nipple, before nibbling it softly, while his hand finally touched her wet folds.

"Pacey!" she gasped, fighting for air. "It's…enough ...foreplay…" Her eyes darkened with passion, her ragged breath, telling him she didn't want to wait any longer. The same need she could see in his eyes. He wouldn't be the one to fight that need. Pacey raised his head to see her face as he entered her, getting lost in the feel of her body surrounding him, their movements in a perfect synchrony, mouths and tongues meeting half way.

They were so lost in their passion that they didn't recognize among the moans and soft cries of pleasure, the annoying sound of a cell phone ringing, missing it completely.

"Joey is not answering her phone." Dawson stated, looking at the display hopefully. Drue smirked, suspicious of what Miss Potter was doing or better…who.

Jen sighed, a whining Dawson wasn't her idea of fun, but she caught Drue's mischievous smirk.

"Do you know anything we don't, Drue?"

"Joey was supposed to pick Pacey up." He answered innocently. That wasn't a lie after all.

"Don't tell me you got friends with Pacey too…" Dawson retorted.

"Stranger things have happened, Leery…just wait and see."

"Great, we're almost an hour late." Joey rolled her eyes at her boyfriend while he searched for a spot to park his car.

"It's fashionable, Jo." He stated. "And I recall someone enjoying very much the reason why we're late, included some screaming through waves of…"

"I didn't scream, Pace." she interrupted him.

"I beg to differ, my ear drums are still sore."

"If there's anyone sore here, that's me…you and your overdrive libido."

"Just me, Potter?" He leaned down, kissing her neck.

"Pacey, don't start, or we will never make it to the bar."

"And I'm the one with an overdrive libido."

"Bite me, Pacey."

"As you wish." He lowered his head, softly nipping her shoulder.

"C'mon, lover boy, time to face reality." Joey stated, trying to look cheerful.

"Do we really need to?" He pouted, bringing her closer.

"Yep." She sighed as they left the car, freezing at the door. How would they do it? Tell their friends that while they weren't looking, they got back together.

They entered Hell's Kitchen, hand in hand, but when she saw Audrey laughing and Dawson with a sullen face, she let go of his hand. Pacey followed the direction of her eyes, frowning when he felt their former love interests staring at them and Joey's pale face.

"I guess some things never change, do they?" he asked bitterly. What was he thinking? That she would walk in there with him and proudly announce their coming back? Pacey started to walk away, but froze when she grabbed his hand, exactly like she did a long time ago at Aunt Gwen's yard.

"Pace, wait."

He slowly turned around to face her, surprised to see her smile.

"Things do change, Pace." She whispered, brushing her lips against his, ignoring the surprised stares, mouths dropped and Drue's loud laughter.

_I don't want to be the one__  
__The battles always choose__  
__'Cause inside I realize__  
__That I'm the one confused___

_I don't know what's worth fighting for__  
__Or why I have to scream__  
__I don't know why I instigate__  
__And say what I don't mean__  
__I don't know how I got this way__  
__I know it's not alright__  
__So I'm breaking the habit__  
__I'm breaking the habit, tonight___

_Breaking the habit- Linkin Park_

**Music Guide:** The kids are alright - The Who; Linkin Park, Breaking the habit


	6. 602 New Song

**Note: Again, I'm really thankful for all your replies. And of course, I still don't own them.**

**602 – New Song**

_You need a new song__  
__I'll set the words up so they tear right at your soul__  
__Don't take me too long__  
__But there's a danger that I'll plagiarize something old__  
__(…)__  
__We sing the same old song, just like a vintage car__  
__You can look but you won't ever drive it__  
__We drink the same old wine from a brand new jar__  
__We get hung over, but we always survive it___

_New song – The Who_

Pacey took Joey's face in his hands, deepening the kiss…if Armageddon was about to happen, he'd better enjoy it as much as he could. She broke the kiss, smiling slyly.

"I think I made my point clear, Witter."

"Even Dawson can see that, Jo." He grinned. "Let's face the music. Shall we, my lady?" He offered his hand, which she covered with her own.

"Right after you."

Dawson kept staring at the kissing couple. If he thought Joey and Drue was a nightmare, this was pure hell. The avoidance during the summer, never being able to talk in the phone, the never replied e-mails, everything suddenly clear. How could she do that? Not only to him, but also to Audrey. He glanced the blonde, who was trying her best to keep a straight face. He watched them breaking the kiss, grinning, and resuming their way to the table. What did Pacey have to make her act like so selfish? For a split second he even envied Pacey, he never could make Joey act far from predictability, nor make her smile like that. He thought about leaving the table, going back to his hotel room, and sulk there, but it would be childish. He would show them, he could do it.

Drue stopped laughing, Jen glaring him, and Jack wondering if he went to the pool table, he would avoid the completely dramatic act that was upon them.

"Drue, you jerk…you knew about this…" Jen accused him, pointing to the approaching couple.

"I never said that I had something with Joey…you guys assumed that." He shrugged. Lowering his voice, he turned to Jack. "If things get a little… physical between Pacey and Spielberg wannabe, you take Witter, I'll take Leery."

"Why not the opposite?"

"I've seen Witter fighting and no way I'm gonna have a black eye…"

Audrey was chewing on her low lip, trying not to make a scene, her feelings in turmoil. She didn't have any right to be feeling like that, Pacey and she weren't an item any more, and he was Joey's ex-boyfriend first, but it hurt a lot to see them like that. She felt used by him, betrayed by her. She was just a fling, someone closer to the one he couldn't get; he never really cared about her.

Pacey and Joey reached the table, relief from one side and a weird feeling of freedom from the other. Their friends still were looking at them surprised and the looks of hurt in Dawson and Audrey's eyes were hard to ignore, but Joey refused to let go of Pacey's hand. They were in this together, no matter what.

"I'm sorry for being late, but doofus here had a fashion emergency." Joey tried to sound bright.

"It wasn't me who had to change her clothes for five times before coming." Pacey quipped, putting an arm around her shoulder, ignoring the confused stares, greeting Jack and Drue with hand shakes, kissing Jen's cheek, and just nodding to Audrey and Dawson, not being able to look them in the eye.

"I'm not replying to that." Joey retorted, blushing. Pacey pulled two chairs, sitting beside her, still holding her hand. "I think we owe you an explanation." She started.

"An explanation? Just that?" Audrey asked, her eyes shooting daggers at the couple.

"Just that, Audrey. I thought all summer about how I would do this as less painful as possible, but I realized there's no such thing. It would hurt; you would feel betrayed the same way… same goes to you Dawson."

"You've been fucking him all summer? Great friend you are, Joey."

"No, unfortunately no." Joey ignored the chuckles coming from Jen, Jack and Drue. "But the possibility had been there all summer."

Dawson watched the exchange between the two roommates, his anger boiling. This wasn't his friend Joey Potter that would die before hurting a friend. And the cocky look on Pacey's face? How much wouldn't he give to erase that with a black eye? Introducing his face to the floor would be nice too.

"Audrey, we didn't plan anything, it just happened." Dawson heard Pacey saying.

"Yeah, right, just happened. Like when you cheated on me, just happened." Audrey stated coldly. "You always wanted her, you used me."

"The only thing right in your statement is that I always wanted her."

"Joey and Pacey two, Audrey zero." Drue whispered in Jen's ear, making her cover her mouth to hold the laughter.

"And Dawson is still silent." Jen replied as quietly as she could.

"Guys, I think it's better we leave the square to tie their ends alone." Jack suggested, in the same low voice.

The moment the trio decided to leave the table was the same that Audrey chose to react to Pacey's last words, standing up and slapping his face.

"Bastard!" she exclaimed, running for the nearest exit. Pacey mentioned to leave the table to follow her, but Joey stopped him.

"Pacey, it's better not. She just needs to cool off."

That action made Dawson explode. What the hell was going on with Joey?

"What did you do to her, Pacey?" He questioned angrily.

"Huh?" Pacey asked confused, not knowing if Dawson was talking about Audrey or Joey.

"You turned her into this…this…" Dawson was pointing to Joey, trying to find the right word. "Cold hearted bitch."

"Watch it, Dawson." Pacey growled, wondering if anyone would care if he glued his face to the table for insulting his girlfriend.

"Dawson, I'm going to pretend I never heard those words." Joey said very slowly. "I'm not a cold hearted bitch, unless trying to fight for my own happiness and waiting for Audrey to come to her senses makes me one at your eyes, I am a very happy cold hearted bitch then."

"I can't believe you're saying this… how you can forgive him after all…"

Joey shook her head, an ironic chuckle escaping her mouth.

"Dawson, do you hear yourself? Or do you take your sentences straight from a bad TV show? I gave you more chances than it would be healthy, and it's not about giving Pacey a second chance, it's about giving me a second chance to be happy."

"Ouch, that hurts." Drue mumbled, having decided not to leave the table after all…the show was just starting to get good, Jen and Jack watching in awe as this new secure Joey showed her face. Even Pacey was silent, it was like Other Joey had taken definitely Joey's place…not that he was complaining.

"I'm not recognizing you, Joey." Dawson stammered, he had so many dreams about tonight, about finally making it work and she was crashing each one of them.

"You're not recognizing the image you have of me, Dawson." Joey replied somewhat sadly.

"Pacey changed you."

"Hey man, leave me out of this… don't you think Jo is old enough to make her own decisions?"

"Stay out of this, Pacey. I'm talking to Joey."

"You are talking about a matter that regards me as well, don't act like you don't know what the problem really is."

"Enlighten me, Pacey."

"The problem is that you can't, you never could accept that she chose me, the town clown, the loser, the fucked up, instead of you, golden boy with a brilliant future."

"You were my best friend, Pacey."

"Was I really? Or just the sidekick, content to be under your glowing shadow?"

"You will never be what she deserves."

"I might not be what she deserves, but I am who she wants, Dawson." Pacey spat back, his voice getting louder.

Before Dawson could muster a reply, Joey interrupted them.  
"Stop... both of you." Silence fell between them. "First, Dawson, you don't have a say in this…I'm just informing you that I'm back with Pacey. You're my friend, and as a friend, you have two options here, try to act like a friend and be happy for me or act like a total brat and keep whining, and listen very carefully, I'm not letting you make me feel guilty for being happy. Second, and this is for you too, Pacey. I really appreciate your concern about who I should or shouldn't be with, but this fight...is not actually mine, you two need to solve this and I refuse to be put between this stupid territorial dispute." She stopped to breathe. "Now, if you excuse me, it's my birthday and I want to have fun. Is that a pool table I see over there, Drue?"

"I think so, Potter."

"I'm in for some pool tonight. Jen, Jack?" She stood up, motioning to leave.

"We'll go with you, Joey." Jen answered, relieved with the opportunity to break the tension.

"Pace?" Joey asked again, offering her hand, his turn to cover hers, squeezing it lightly, standing up and circling her waist with his arm. "Dawson, it's your choice."

"You made it pretty clear I'm not necessary here, Joey. Have a nice birthday." Dawson replied coldly, putting a gift box over the table, heading to the exit door.

"Jo, you're ok?" Pacey asked softly as they watched Dawson leave. She nodded, forcing a smile.

"I refuse to be sad today." 

"I'm sorry that it had to be that way." He said, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"It's his choice, Pacey…" she sighed, resting her forehead against his. "And I won't change mine for anything in this world."

"You won't regret it, Jo, I promise."

"You don't need to promise me anything. I know I won't." Joey replied, kissing him softly, Pacey's arms lifting her off the ground, holding her tightly. "Let's party?"

"Birthday girl can have whatever she wants." He winked maliciously.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I can be quite demanding…"

"I'm here at your service."

"You know what I want?" She whispered against his skin, smiling when he breathed deeply.

"Go back home?" He mumbled against her lips, his hands on her hips pulling her closer.

"Huh…a coke with lots of ice…it's really hot here."

"Damn, woman, this is a mean trick." He chuckled. "But promises are promises, so what my girl wants, my girl gets. And Jo…" He lowered his head to mutter in her ear "Be careful with all that ice, you never know when I can use it against you."

"I think we'd both enjoy that." She winked, grabbing his hand and leading him towards their friends.

"Spill it, Joey. I want more than the kindergarten version you gave Dawson and Audrey." Jen teased, while they sat on the bar stools watching the guys playing pool. "And stop ogling Pacey's ass, for God's sake."

"Would you be happy with the PG 13 version?" Joey asked dryly.

"I can ask Pacey… or worse, Drue." Jen poked out her tongue. "By the way, how come you guys are now friends with Drue?"

"Making the story short, we worked at the same place; he knows how to have fun when he's not plotting to overrule the world. And he's changed, Jen."

"I believed that once, Joey." Jen sighed glancing at him. "Now…the story of the year, AKA Joey makes a decision and sticks to it."

"Jen! This is not fair" She pouted. "Am I really like that?"

"You don't want me to answer that, do you?"

"I can really leave you without knowing what happened."

They both laughed.

"C'mon, Jo, I need to know all the juicy details. I'm a poor girl with no love life; I live through my friends' tormented affairs of heart."

"It started on the first day…we had met at the Yacht Club during the day, later I went to the beach, to a particular spot where we used to go when we were together and we talked Jen, for the very first time since our break up we really talked."

"Oh, my Joey…you had sex on the beach…Never thought you had it in you"

"Not that night, Jen." She smiled embarrassed.

"But you did, right." Jen had never seen Joey this open, this confident.

"Yep." She smiled at the memory.

_They were lying on the same blanket he brought every night. This was a very special moment of their day; enjoy the quietness of the deserted beach, under the stars, the soft sound of the waves surrounding them. Needless to say, it would turn into a make out session within seconds, which even earned them a warning from Deputy Doug in one of his too zealous rounds. ___

_"Hey, Pace." Joey whispered between kisses, trying to breathe, as he pinned her against the sand.___

_"What?" He replied on a husky voice, kissing the spot below her ear.___

_"Have you ever had sex on the beach?" she asked, her hands roaming over his back, under his shirt.___

_"Nope." He answered absent minded, more worried about taking her shirt off her jeans.___

_"Finally something I'm gonna be your first!" she giggled, rolling them over, straddling him, her fingertips grazing his stomach.___

_"Jo," he grunted, "it's dangerous, it's wrong, someone could walk in…." Pacey bit his tongue for saying those words as he watched her taking her shirt off slowly, her bra following suit.___

_"You were the one who taught me that sometimes it's right to do the wrong thing." She replied, leaning to kiss his neck, her bare chest touching his, her fingers playing with the waistband of his shorts.___

_"And who am I to be against this wonderful recently acquired knowledge of yours?" Pacey asked, unable to resist, cupping her breasts, rolling his thumbs against the nipples, the heated stare Joey was giving him, her dark eyes clouded with desire, breathing through parted lips, making him forget everything but the woman he loved.___

_"Pace…" She whispered, standing up, making him protest for breaking the contact, but all words died in his throat as she took off her jeans, along with her panties, standing there, in front of him, naked, illuminated by the moonlight and the fire in her eyes. "Are you going just to watch?" she smiled mischievously, crooking one finger to call him.___

_"It seemed like a good idea…" He bantered; still slightly shocked, amazed at this new side of hers she was showing. ___

_"Pacey, come here, sweetheart." Joey whispered, still not moving. Damn, she had it all planned. He obeyed, but when he got close enough to hold her, a hand on his chest stopped him. Pacey looked at her quizzically, and Joey just smiled, leaning against him, her mouth brushing his ear.__  
__"You know, I had this fantasy, while we were on the boat." She whispered, biting his earlobe softly, while she tugged on his shirt, needing to feel his skin on hers. He grinned thinking about Joey Potter having fantasies about him, his breathing becoming more labored when she started to shower his neck with kisses, her hand disappearing under his shorts. "That you would take me to a secluded beach and make love to me…" ___

_God…if she wanted to seduce him, she was really doing a great job; he was ready to lay her down on that blanket and do everything she wanted him to. Right now, more than ever, he was sure she was a freaking goddess, her eyes shining with desire, her cheeks blushing slightly, her gasp of surprise when he finally broke off his dumb stuck act, pulling her closer, holding her tightly in his arms, his mouth hungrily looking for hers.___

_"Pace" her whisper, almost a plea as he took her in his arms, carefully laying her on the blanket, before stripping under her warm gaze.___

_"I'm right here, love." He replied, joining her. For a moment, they only stare into each other's eyes, smiling. Pacey brushed away a silky strand of hair from her face, his mouth gently lowering to hers, his tongue seeking for entrance through her parted lips, brushing along hers, in their well practiced rhythm. Joey's hands were buried on his hair, pulling his body over hers, their legs tangled.___

_Joey gasped when his fingers closed around her breast, pinching the nipple, as his lips found their way along her neck, alternating kisses and soft bites, writhing beneath him, when his mouth closed around a taut nipple. She raked her fingernails over his back, slipping a hand between their bodies, feeling his stomach's muscles tense in anticipation as she closed her fingers around his erection, stroking him, her mouth curling up in a smile as she heard his moan of pleasure. __  
__Pacey knew he was about to lose control with her actions. He delicately took her hand off him, kissing it, raising his head to mutter in her ear.___

_"What else did you have in your fantasy?" his voice throaty, showing off his need for her.___

_"You would kiss my whole body." Joey answered weakly, whimpering when he dipped his head, planting open mouthed kisses all over her chest, her stomach, his tongue playing with her navel.___

_"Like this?" He whispered against her skin, his hands on her hips, watching her as she nodded with half lidded eyes; his fingers moved, brushing her inner thighs, bringing them apart. "Or like this?" he was kissing her inner thighs now; Joey's breathing getting more and more deep.___

_"Pace!" Joey protested, although her voice sounded more like begging.___

_"What, sweetheart?" he chuckled, his fingertips slipping through her slick folds, causing her to arch her body in pleasure.___

_"I...need…" she couldn't form a coherent sentence with his fingers inside her, his thumb flicking her swollen nub.___

_"This?" Pacey licked her slowly, sucking the sensitive skin, his tongue teasing her merciless, combined with his fingers, not giving her a chance to reply. Her moaning became louder, her breathing erratic. He felt her walls clenching around his fingers, replacing them with his tongue, being rewarded with Joey crying out his name as her orgasm washed through her. He kissed his way back to her mouth, letting her taste herself on his lips. ___

_"There was more…"he heard Joey saying, still breathless.___

_"Tell me." Pacey asked, biting the junction between her shoulder and her neck, his hands wandering over her body.___

_"You would hold my hands, and take me, slowly." She held her breath as he laced his fingers with hers, keeping their hands beside her face, his cock only brushing her opening, making her close her eyes.___

_"Jo, open your eyes, please." He whispered, and she obeyed, watching his blue eyes almost as dark as the night sky, while he entered her with a smooth thrust.___

_They stilled for a moment, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss, tongues sliding against each other's. Pacey pulled out almost entirely before diving into her body again. Joey brought her ankles around his waist, feeling him deeper inside her, rocking her hips against him in perfect synchrony, their moaning and grunts, whispered love words filling the night at the deserted beach. Pacey lowered his mouth to her breasts, sucking the delicate skin, nibbling and licking, as Joey did the same with the skin she could reach, murmuring unintelligible words of encouragement, their pace becoming faster, as both struggled for release. He felt her quivering, her body tightening around him, her fingernails, digging painfully on his back, only causing him to thrust faster, silencing her cry of pleasure with his mouth as she fell over the edge, her pleasure triggering his own, and with one last movement he came, her name like a prayer on his lips. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, neither able to move for a long time.___

_"I love you, Pace" Joey was the first to break the silence. __  
__Pacey started moving, but she stopped him, wanting to prolong the feeling of having him inside her. "And thank you."___

_"Thanks for what, darling?" He watched her smiling wide, her hand ruffling his hair before replying.___

_"For giving me back the stars." ___

_You're the only one, I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone, you bring me back again._

Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

"Earth to Joey!" Jen called, interrupting her reminiscing.

"Sorry, Jen," Joey replied sheepishly, blushing, if only Jen knew where her mind went… "What were you saying?"

"Never mind, it seems I won't know how you and Pacey got back together, you can't take your eyes off him." Jen replied with a knowing smile.

Joey smiled, embarrassed, but found herself staring again at Pacey's ass, as he bended to shoot another ball at the pool table.

"Let's just say that spending so much time with him during the summer…we both realized that we never really forgot each other…and all the reasons we had for not being together weren't important anymore." She explained.

Jen smiled, for the first time in a year, Joey was smiling with her heart, she looked in peace with herself and the world, and despite of all the crap she had got from Audrey and Dawson earlier that night.

"You are happy." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yep, Jen, I am happy." Joey climbed off the stool she was in. "I'm determined to be happy, regardless what other people think about it."

"Did you write that anywhere?" Jen teased.

"I might have stolen it from a book," Joey winked. "I'm really in the mood for pool tonight, what do you say?"

"Don't try to fool me, Jo. You can hardly wait to put your hands on Pacey."

"It's his entire fault, to be that damn good looking" she smiled, shrugging.

"With a fine ass too." They both laughed, heading for the pool table.

Pacey was finding really hard to concentrate on his game, he felt Joey's eyes on him all the time, he saw her cheeks slightly flushed, while she talked to Jen, making him wonder what kind of thoughts were running through her mind, his body reacting as he fantasized of having her on that bar. If only it wasn't that crowded…

"And there you go again, Witter." Drue mocked, as Pacey missed another shot.

"I have to agree with Drue here, Pacey, you are obviously unable to concentrate tonight."

"Shut up you both. I'm just warming up." He mumbled, just to miss another one.

"Damn, Pacey, you hit like a girl." Jack teased.

"It's the ball, Drue must have changed it."

"Me? No, no, no, Witter, don't blame me for you inability to play pool…"

"I…" he bended to try another ball, throwing it out of the table as he felt Joey's hand on his butt.

"Any problem, Pace?" she asked in a very innocent voice, but he knew better.

"Not at all, Potter." He replied, ignoring their friends' laughter. "Wanna play some pool?"

"Maybe." Joey pecked him quickly on the lips, taking the stick from his hands, leaning over the table, finding a position to hit a ball, making Pacey swallow hard.

"Or maybe, I could just show you how to play." He positioned himself behind her, one arm around her waist, the other over her on the stick.

"I never knew pool could be so…interesting." She stated, after hitting a ball sending it to its hole.

"Neither did I" He replied, kissing her shoulder.

"Oh no, there they go again…Don't they ever stop?" Jen groaned.

"It's sickening, I must say." Jack completed.

"Don't tell me, I'm the one living with Romeo over there." Drue said, sipping his drink. "Hey, you two, knock it off, there's a game going on here."

"Really? Haven't noticed." Joey grinned slyly. "You should think about buying one of these for your place."

"No, thanks, I don't need any other place for you to christen. It's enough not being able to sit on my couch"

"You should start thinking about not taking showers too." Pacey retorted, tightening his arms around Joey.

"And don't forget eating on the kitchen counter." Joey teased, kissing Pacey's cheek.

"Ewww…not a mental image I needed for my night." Drue groaned.

"On that note, Jo, I think we should leave. We're clearly not wanted here"

"I wholeheartedly agree." she smiled, feeling a little bit drunk by his proximity, although she didn't have a single drop of alcohol all night.

"You guys don't need to leave, we barely talked." Jack exclaimed.

"I have an early class and Pacey has a job interview first thing in the a.m." Joey explained.

"And I'm really tired." Pacey yawned as if confirming his words.  
"Let's leave the love birds alone, Jack." Jen winked. "We can meet tomorrow night again, what do you think?"

"I think it's great, but just promise one thing: no drama acts, please." Joey answered, grabbing Pacey's hand. "See ya guys tomorrow night. Bye-bye."

"Bye, guys." Pacey yelled over his shoulder, as Joey dragged him out.

"I guess I shouldn't go back home for a while." Drue sighed.

"You can stay with us, if you want, as much as it pains me to say it." Jen offered. "I pity the one living with those two around."

"Admit you were crazy about having me around you, Jenny." Drue replied circling her shoulder with an arm, under Jack's amused gaze.

"In your dreams, Drue." She tried to sound sarcastic, but in her heart of hearts, she was glad about the turn things had taken during the summer.

Dawson walked around the city, trying to cool off. Joey had practically shut him out of her life. And she'd chosen Pacey after him, again. After all, it all came back to that, Joey running after Pacey. He wanted to shout, to find someone who could understand him, but as he had seen from Jen and Jack, they were on Joey's side this time, maybe they always had been. Only one name came to his mind when he thought about needing comfort. Audrey. She knew exactly how he was feeling right now, he thought, as he called a cab. Audrey would understand him, he said to himself as he instructed the driver to take him to Worthington.

"Here we are, Jo." Pacey whispered, entering his room with a sleepy Joey in his arms. She fell asleep in the car, the emotions she had been through all day claiming their toll on her. He put her on his bed, watching her sleeping for a moment.

"Hey, Pace." She murmured groggily, not bothering to open her eyes. "I never opened my present, did I?"

"From Dawson? No." he answered confused.

"Would you open it for me?" she asked. He obliged her wish, knowing that cutting off Dawson like that had been painful for her, stifling a chuckle when he saw the snow globe with the Hollywood sign inside it. Joey opened her eyes, laughing softly when she saw the token. "Somebody should tell him it doesn't snow in Hollywood. Not in reality."

"It's ok to be sad, Jo." Pacey brought her hand to his lips, kissing it. "I know it's not easy for you to hurt Dawson." He put the snow globe on the nightstand, laying beside her.

"I don't want to think about it now, Pacey." She replied, snuggling against him.

"What about I give you my birthday present then?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"I thought you were too tired." She mumbled against his chest.

"Not that kind of present, you naughty girl." He quipped, retrieving a small box from his nightstand. "Happy birthday, Jo."

Joey opened the box, a huge grin on her face as she saw the silver chain with a heart charm on it.

"It's lovely, Pacey." She kissed his cheek softly, taking the chain in her hands. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"You haven't seen it all yet." He took it from her hands, turning the charm so she could read the engraving.

_Pacey&Joey, 06-05-2000; 06-30-2002._

"Aww, Pace…this is so...cute." she fought her tears, as he put it around her neck.

"And you have in written form our both anniversaries, so you will be able to bug me whenever I forget them." He touched her cheek, wiping off the tears that slipped.

"Like you would ever forget." She replied, kissing him, bringing him closer on the bed, ready to thank him in a way where words never mattered.

(…)

Joey rested her face against Pacey's shoulder, reveling in the comfort his body brought her. She smiled as she felt his arms tightening around her even when he was sleeping, like he needed her close to him even when he was dreaming. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but something kept her awake. She sighed, her eyes fixed on a snow globe on the nightstand, as the tears started to fall.

Pacey woke up, a sinking feeling in his stomach, as he heard Joey's sob. He lifted his hand to her hair, caressing the silky tresses.

"It's gonna be ok, Jo. It's gonna be ok." He whispered against her forehead, comforting her until both fell asleep.

_I cannot find a way to describe it__  
__It's there inside__  
__All I do is hide__  
__I wish that it would just go away__  
__What would you do__  
__You do if you knew__  
__What would you do___

_All the pain__  
__I thought I knew__  
__All the thoughts think back to you__  
__Back to what__  
__Was never said__  
__Back and forth__  
__Inside my head__  
__I can't handle this confusion__  
__I'm unable come and take me away_

**Music guide:** New song - The Who, Fall to pieces & Take me Away- Avril Lavigne


	7. 603 Two shots of happy, one shot of sad

**603 - Two Shots of Happy, One Shot of Sad**

_Two shots of happy, one shot of sad  
You think I'm no good, well I know I've been bad  
Took you to a place, now you can't get back  
Two shots of happy, one shot of sad  
(…)_

_Two shots of happy, one shot of sad  
I'm not complaining, baby I'm glad  
you call it a compromise, well what's that  
two shots of happy, one shot of sad_

_Two shots of happy, one shot of sad – U2_

Pacey blinked in the semi darkness of his room, trying to wash away sleep from his eyes. That had become one of his favorite moments of his day. Waking up beside Joey, watching her as her eyelids fluttered, and she snuggled closer to him, trying to retard the inevitable moment she would have to wake up. He rolled over, his arm trying to reach her, only to find an empty space. He raised his head, surprised and amused to see she had showered and was getting dressed, totally unconscious he was staring at her, a smile creeping into his lips as he watched her naked form. That was a sight he would never get tired of. He heard her deep sigh. It seemed that the cloud formed last night was still hanging over them.

"I hope you weren't walking like that all over the place." He said, yawning, making Joey turn her face in his direction, smiling shyly. She zipped her jeans, sitting on the bed to put her shoes.

"Actually I'm just sneaking off Drue's room." She said matter-of-factly, shrugging, leaning in for a kiss. "Morning, Pace."

He wrapped his arms around her, effortlessly bringing her to join him in bed, nuzzling her neck, burying his face on her damp hair, reveling in the fresh scent of her shower. "Hmmm…you smell good." He whispered against her skin, letting his lips linger there for a while.

"And you don't." She replied, wrinkling her nose, a smile playing on her lips. "You should consider taking a shower."

"Are you insinuating that I stink, woman?" Pacey asked, nibbling the silky skin, blowing cool air on the sensitive spot, earning a moan of pleasure in response.

"Let's say a shower wouldn't hurt." Joey teased, smiling playfully.

"You asked for this, Potter." He growled, initiating a tickling attack that rendered them both laughing, breathless.

"Pacey, stop it, please!" Joey begged, grabbing his hands, between fists of laughter.

"Not until you say I don't stink."

"I give, I give." She pleaded, still laughing.

"That easy?" He wiggled his brows inquisitively, rolling over on the mattress, supporting his face with a hand to look at her.

"Anything to get your butt out of this bed." She smiled her tongue showing between her teeth.

He was partially happy that she was in such good mood after last night's events, but he knew better, she was using her happy mask, pretending everything was all right, when deep inside she was overanalyzing and refusing to talk, slowly eating her alive. And Pacey refused to let it happen again, not talking about important things.

"Jo, are you ok?" He asked seriously, brushing her tousled her.

Joey nodded, she was fine, although feeling sad, but she had spared Dawson's feeling enough times for this lifetime. She noticed Pacey's old insecurities surfacing in his eyes, and not talking about it did not seem the best option.

"Pacey, there's no need to worry, I know I made quite a scene last night, but I was only sad because Dawson managed to ruin my birthday." She sighed. "I'm also worried about my friendship with Audrey, but I also know it's less damaged than my friendship with Dawson."

"He's going to forgive you, Jo, he always does that."

"The thing is, Pace, I don't need him to forgive me, and neither do you."

"Jo…" He started, but she put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Pacey, I know much you miss his friendship, how much it hurts you when he says you're nothing but a loser."

"It's hard to hear your once best friend telling you how much of a waste you are."

"You're not, and if anyone is wrong here, it's him, who's unable to see the wonderful man you've become."

"Wonderful, huh?" The warmth in her eyes, the honesty he saw there, amazed him. Little Joey Potter had been definitely left behind.

Joey rolled her eyes, but ended up laughing, happy to see the clouds gone from his eyes, at least for now. They had a long road ahead, to get past all their baggage, but she knew the day would come, and the past would be left to where it belonged. Behind them.

"No need to get too enthusiastic about that, because I might change it to jerk pretty fast." She joked.

"Not if I do this." He replied, lowering his mouth to hers, slipping his tongue through her parted lips, in a kiss that left them both panting.

"Pace…you …need...to get ready…job interview…,"she murmured between kisses.

Pacey lifted his face, resting his forehead against hers, smiling.  
"You certainly know how to ruin the moment." He pecked her nose's tip. "I'll be right back." He left the bed, not a bit worried as he walked naked to the door.

"Hey, Pace." Joey called out, and he spun around to face her. "Don't you need this?" she asked, his boxers hanging from her fingers.

"Nah, I thought you could appreciate the sight." He shut the door moments before being hit by a pillow.

"Potter, you do know you don't live here, right?" Drue asked while he looked for his juice inside the fridge.

"You should thank me; you wouldn't have a decent breakfast if I wasn't here." Joey replied, the last pancake done.

"I do live with a former chef." Drue retorted, pouring himself some coffee.

"Who hates to get up early enough to make this."

"And what is taking him so long to get ready? I told him the job is his, my father is a bastard, but a word bastard, if he said the job is Pacey's, it is."

A hurried Pacey entered the small kitchen, his shirt opened, and two different ties in each hand.

"Jo? Which one?"

"What did you do to your face?" she asked him, not happy at his half-shaved face.

"I thought it looked better than the full beard thing."

"You thought? Pacey, this goatee is hideous, even more than your ties."

"Ok, look. You'll have plenty of time for fashion critiques once I actually get the job, but for right now, I just don't want to be late for the interview. Ok?"

Joey smiled at his anxiety, and took one of the ties from his hands, buttoning up his shirt, and tying the red tie around his neck, finishing with a soft kiss on his lips, that soon turned into a passionate one.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but there's a guy trying to eat here." Drue yelled his mouth full of pancakes. "And Witter, about, the interview I'm sure that it is just a technicality. Trust me. When my dad pulls strings, they stay pulled."

"I don't know if I'm going to do this right, I mean, what did your father see on me anyway?" Pacey rambled while he got his coffee mug.

"Potential." Joey answered. "You, Mr. Witter, has lots of potential, and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." She straightened an imaginary wrinkle on his jacket.

"Thanks, Jo. I do feel like a cheap whore now." Pacey kissed her forehead, chuckling.

"And that would make me Julia Roberts?"

"You're prettier." He leaned in; kissing her once more, both laughing at Drue's exasperated groan.

"I'm leaving. Joey, need a lift?" Drue offered, tired of the ever-kissing couple.

"If it's no trouble for you." She grabbed her purse. "I need to stop by the dorms first to change and pick my books. Good luck, sweetheart." She kissed Pacey once more, before leaving.

"I'll call you later." He said drinking his last sip of coffee, as he watched her waving from the doorway. He breathed deeply. He was determined to believe in himself.

Joey fumbled with her keys in front of her door, while she mumbled to herself about the books she needed, entering the room distracted, her eyes wide with surprise at the scene before her. Her roommate, who had stomped out Hell's Kitchen with such dramatic effort, was now lying comfortably immersed in deep slumber in a man's arms, who had his face hidden by her hair, and by the looks of it or better, their lack of clothes, they did more than just sleeping. Joey chuckled to herself, Audrey had a pretty fast recover after all. She closed her drawer with a loud thud, not worried if they would wake up or not, and went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

Audrey was the first to wake up, disturbed by the noise. She raised her head, groaning at the thumping in her head. She wondered how much she had to drink last night; a muffled sound of disgust escaped her lips when she noticed the man asleep beside her. Definitely, she had way too much. Like it wasn't enough sleeping with Joey's ex-boyfriend, she had to go and do the deed with her soul mate.

Dawson opened his eyes wondering how his hotel bed had become so comfortable and warm. However, that marching band inside his head…not so good. He raised his head, groaning when he recognized the place. Joey and Audrey's room. He lifted the blanket to be sure...yep, suspicions confirmed. He covered his head with the blanket trying to deny the reality of what he did. He heard footsteps and Joey's voice while she rummaged the room in search of one of her books, and sighed aloud when she finally left the room.

"Tell me we didn't do this." Audrey whined; her face buried in her pillow.

"It looks like we did." His answer was muffled by the blanket.

Audrey turned around to face him, pulling the fabric covering him.

"It's not the time to play ghost, Dawson. Do you think she saw us?"

"I don't think so." He yawned. "What time is it?"

Audrey squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the task at hand, which was really difficult, to read her watch's hands to answer Dawson's question. Alcohol should come with a warning label about dumb decision making and devastating after effects.

"Eight-thirty." She replied, still trying to figure out how to move without making her head throb.

"Shit!" Dawson mumbled and left the bed, hastily putting his clothes back, cursing. "Todd is gonna have my head for breakfast."

"He can serve it to the whole crew and it would still have some leftovers." She thought, smiling for the first time that day. Wonderful how your brain can work even in pain.

"I have to go to class too. I'm not sure which one, however." Safer reply.

"Hmmm…Audrey, can we talk about… huh…this later? Can I call you?" Dawson asked, almost at the door already.

"Yeah, sure, I'll probably be lying here, wallowing in self pity and recrimination, promising to never drink anymore."

"Bye, Aud." Dawson called from the door, shaking his head. Not the best thing to hear after having sex with someone.

"Bye" She closed her eyes, wishing that it had all been a bad dream. Maybe if she wished really hard, it would become real. Audrey opened her nightstand drawer, pulling a box of pills from it. Who knew those would come so in hand now? She thought, taking two of them, swallowing with some water. Yeah, screw classes; she was off to dream land.

Pacey looked around to check if anyone else in that conference room was really paying attention to the talkative suit dressed with too much hair product standing before them. He fought the urge to start tapping on the large table, as a pretend bongo. Not the best idea, but he didn't have anything to do with his hands, and being unable to move always got to his nerves.

"It's 8:35 on a Saturday morning. The phone rings. Who is it? Cable company, phone company, debt consolidators. Why do they keep calling back? Because it works. Now, if you don't think you can do that, if you don't think you can commit to becoming the lowest form of life, the kind that lives by his wits, the kind that doesn't take no for an answer, then I suggest you leave. No. You know what? In fact, I insist you leave. Right now!"

Pacey side glanced around him. Right, no one left, and why was that guy talking so much? Wouldn't a simple you got the job be enough?

"All right, then. To clarify: The hours are long, the pay is crap, when you're not working, you will be studying for your series 7 stockbroker exam. There are no second chances here. If you do not pass this test on your first try, you will be let go from the training program and replaced by one of a zillion other guys who would kill to have this job. Questions?" The guy was pure arrogance and a hell of a jerk.

Unable to stand still anymore, and irritated at the guy who would become his boss, Pacey raised his hand.

"Well, given how completely and historically screwed the market is right now, why would any sane person want this job?"

The guy turned to him with annoyance all written on his face. One of those smart-asses it seemed.

"Same reason people play the lottery" was his contained answer.

"You mean money?" Pacey furrowed his brows.

"No. Not that there's anything wrong with money. I mean hope. That tiny surge of adrenaline that courses through your veins right before you check the winning numbers. That's what we're selling here. That's what every stockbroker sells, and you all wouldn't be here if you didn't want some of it. So, those of you who want it bad enough, I'll see you Monday morning. Otherwise, disperse."

Everyone left, except Pacey. That guy annoyed him, but he wanted that job bad enough, he wanted a chance to prove the world wrong, that he, Pacey Witter, could do greater and better things. The guy was finishing some paperwork, ignoring the leaving trainees.

"I actually do have one more question."

"Shoot." Definitely a smart-ass one. He turned to face him, not so pleased.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Rich Rinaldi." The man had guts, he had to admit, he thought as he offered his hand.

"Pacey Witter." Pacey replied, shaking his hand. "And, Mr. Rinaldi, I don't need till Monday morning. I'm in right now."

"Look forward to working with you, Pacey."

"Ok" He replied, with a small grin, turning to leave, but Rich called him.

"And, uh... you might want to rethink that suit. Seems a little gay."

"It's my brother's." Pacey shrugged in explanation, making his boss laugh. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad working with him.

Jen sank further on her seat. Her late night at the radio station, combined with her lack of coffee (just one cup in the morning could never be enough) and her usual class-in-the-morning boredom were making her yawn no stop. She looked at Jack, who was staring at their professor with dreamy eyes. If she had a cup with her, she would place it under his chin to collect the drool. She scanned the room searching for Drue, to spot him sleeping at the last row of chairs, without a worry in the world. If she hadn't sit beside Jack on the front row, she could be dozing off, dreaming about something like sun, frozen marguerites, Brad Pitt, and George Clooney. She rested her chin on her hand for a moment. Yeah, Tom Cruise could be there too. Definitely.

"Jen, do you think he's gay?" Jack asked in a low voice, bringing her back from fantasyland.

"Who?" she asked back, suppressing a yawn.

"Mr. Freeman." He replied, looking at her with his best do-you-have-to ask face.

"I don't know, Jimbo." She shot back.

"I told you not to call me Jimbo. I shouldn't have let you watch that movie." He growled.

"You told me there were hot guys and there were." She chuckled. "It's not my fault that they had also a good looking gay cowboy."

"Could we come back to the matter at hands?"

"Jack, don't you think you're a bit too old to have a crush on your teacher?"

"Could you speak louder, please? Just to inform all Boston area?"

The teacher turned to the class once more, making them shut up for a second.

"Before we get started, I just wanted to inform those among you who are truly enamored with our twisted culture. That there's a little extra credit assignment today. Now, my heart be broken if nobody shows up. I will, however, silently judge you for the rest of the semester. There's a theater downtown that's showing' a double-feature which exemplifies our culture's obsession with the beautiful girl who plays ugly. The plain Janes who go on to grace the covers of Cosmo the same month their makeover movies come out."

"Oh, no. Scholarly Jack is gonna make me watch _Miss Congeniality_ again." Jen complained.

"I love that movie." He declared. "Do you think we could watch _She's all that too_? As an extra assignment?" He pleaded, in a pout voice, making Jen laugh as they watched their teacher leave.

"Well, Jack, I understand why you're so fascinated…he has a nice butt." She said gazing the man's behind.

"Bad Jenny…checking out a teacher." Drue's voice came from right behind her. Jen turned around to see a still sleepy Drue, a light red pressure mark on his forehead.

Jen rolled her eyes. She knew there was nothing she would say that would convince him otherwise, so she didn't bother to try. Jack excused himself for a moment and went after Mr. Freeman to know more about their assignment. She would get him later for leaving like that.

"I thought you were in deep concentration back there."

"Haven't you heard the best way to learn is through sleep?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"And this class is already finished, so if you excuse me." She stood up ready to leave, but Drue put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Why the hostility, Jen? I mean, I didn't do anything wrong, as far as I know. I'm just trying to be friendly here. I'm the new guy around, I thought we were friends, but if you don't feel this way…"

Jen looked at him and she saw in his eyes that he was sincere, which was odd enough. He couldn't be blamed by her cranky state of mind.

"Sorry, Drue, it's just…"she stammered.

"You're running out of caffeine." He chuckled wryly. "How about you, me, and schoolboy Jack go to the cafeteria refill your good mood? My treat."

Jen nodded, gathering her things to go, watching Jack still talking to Mr. Freeman, almost glowing with happiness. He needed to get laid…soon. And please, not with the teacher. One friend with a past indiscretion with the educational system was enough.

"So, are we talking about large cappuccinos or what?" She asked Drue, as they started walking off the room, waiting for Jack outside.

"It depends on how you're going to help me with this assignment." He replied, circling her shoulders with an arm.

"You never do anything innocently, without second intentions, do you?" She accused, taking his arm off her.

"I love how you know me, Jenny." He winked. "Like me asking you and Jack here to go to my place tonight."

"Where are we going?" Jack asked; finally back from his educational enlightening moment. "I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Now, we're gonna grab a coffee and tonight, a meeting at my place to discuss Freeman's homework." Drue explained.

"Fine. Tell Pacey to cook and count me in." Jack said, almost tasting Pacey's food.

"If we're lucky, he won't be there tonight."

"Tired of Pacey and Joey's public displays of affection, Drue?" Jen teased.

"And the not so public." He groaned. "What about that coffee now?"

The trio headed for the cafeteria, Jen and Jack teased Drue all along. If Joey and Pacey could hang out with him, they could at least try it.

"I take the guy's a jerk then." Joey said, while she and Pacey reached her room.

"He is, but I think I can handle him." Pacey shrugged, following her in. Joey had been acting strangely around him since he came to pick her up to have dinner, as if she was hiding something from him. Maybe her conversation with Audrey before going to class this morning.

Joey sat on the edge of her bed, patting the mattress beside her. He sat beside her, taking her hand and biting her fingers softly.

"What's bugging you, Jo?" He asked, noticing that she dropped her chin. "Difficult talk with Audrey?"

Joey sighed. How could she tell him that she didn't talk to Audrey because she was in sex-induced slumber with a random guy? Althoguh her heart told her Pacey wouldn't care less, deep down she was afraid he would care.

"I didn't talk to her." She started.

"Why not? She didn't want to talk to you?"

"She was sleeping." It wasn't a lie. She was indeed sleeping, just not alone.

Joey was hiding something, he was sure now; the nervous way she tucked her hair behind her ear, and the chewing on her lower lip. What could it be?

"Jo, what's wrong, baby?" He asked, putting a finger under her chin to gaze into her eyes.

"Nothing."

"You're lying. I know there's something wrong. "What did Audrey say?"

"I told you , Pacey. She was sleeping." She sighed, not telling would end up causing a fight between them. "The thing is…she wasn't alone." She waited for his reaction, surprised when he started laughing. "Pacey?"

"It was unexpected, but…that means she will be out of our case." He caressed her face. "Why were you worried to tell me that?"

"I was worried that you would be…jealous." She whispered, a little embarrassed, causing him to laugh harder. "Good to know my discomfort about the situation amuses you like this." She said, a little angry with him.

"The only reason would be if you were the one sleeping with her." He laughed, then furrowed his brows like in deep thought. "Maybe I'd even like to see that."

"Pacey, you jerk." She pushed him, what made him embrace her, falling on bed together.

"You can't blame a guy for fantasize some times." He teased.

"Perv" She saw his eyes shining with mischief, and got lost on that deep blue again.

"At your service, Ms. Potter." Pacey leaned to drop a kiss on the hollow of her throat.

An insistent ringing interrupted them. Clearly a muffled sound of a cell phone.

"Is that your phone, Pace?"

"No. It seems it's coming from under your bed." He ducked to pick it. "Looks like it was kicked there during the night." He inspected it, finding it familiar. Perhaps because all cell phones looked the same. "Probably, random guy kicked it while he left."

Joey looked at it surprised. She recognized the silver phone, and suddenly random guy wasn't so random anymore.

"Huh, Pace?" she called, pale. "This is not Audrey's phone."

"No?" he asked, Joey's paleness worrying him. This was a bad sign.

"It's Dawson's," she muttered, avoiding his eyes.

Definitely, a hundred percent bad.


	8. 604 Don't Panic

**604 – Don't Panic**

_we live in a beautiful world,__  
__Yeah we do, yeah we do,__  
__We live in a beautiful world._

_Oh, all that I know,__  
__There's nothing here to run from,__  
__Cos yeah, everybody here got somebody to lean on._

_Don't Panic – Coldplay_

Pacey watched Joey's pale face as she recognized Dawson's cell phone, a chilling sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. This couldn't be good. Why would he believe she wouldn't care about it? He wanted to throw the damn phone through the window, why had he caught it in the first place? He froze as he watched the changes on her features, her inner dialogue taking hours, at least it seemed so. He held his breath, waiting for the blow, the moment she would stand up and start talking, and maybe even some tears.

Joey breathed deeply. Dawson and Audrey. It shouldn't surprise her, but it did. Actually, it shocked her. Anger mixed with relief cursed her body. How come she could feel both? And don't forget to add some fear too. Pacey was ok with Audrey sleeping with a random guy, but Dawson? There was too much water down that bridge to not affect him at all. How would he react? She was afraid to raise her eyes and see jealousy in his ever-honest blue eyes.

The silence between them was heavy, and as the clock ticked, Pacey's impatience started to tag along. Any reaction would be better than this silent Joey, even if a jealousy filled one. Because he knew Joey enough to expect that. She had always been extremely jealous and possessive when it came to Dawson Leery. All part of the soul mate's curse.

"Pace?" Joey's low and controlled voice wasn't what he expected…at all.

"Yeah, Jo?" He dared to look into her eyes, surprised and the myriad of emotions displayed. Disbelief, relief, anger and ..fear.

"It doesn't bother you that Audrey slept with Dawson?" Her voice was small, as she tried to verbalize her fears.

"Does it bother you?" He had to ask, even if the answer was yes. "I won't be mad if you say you do, Jo, you have been too wrapped in Dawson to not care at all."

"I don't give a damn that he slept with her," she lifted one shoulder, a lopsided smile on her lips that turned into a chuckle when she heard Pacey's sigh of relief. "What bothers me is how he acted so self righteous last night about us, when we actually have a relationship while he and Audrey…"

"Just fuck." Pacey finished with a mischievous grin.

"I wouldn't say it so eloquently, but this pretty much sums it up." She smiled again.

"You really don't care then." He had to be sure.

"Pace, stop doing that. There's no reason to panic here, sweetheart. I might've given a wrong idea, but I was just surprised." Joey held his face in her hands. "I've got more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" Pacey asked, turning his face to kiss her palm.

"Like enjoying my boyfriend after a dreadful day of academic excellence in pursuit of infinite, exciting, exquisite knowledge." She had to distract him from any insecure thoughts.

"Have I ever told you how much these long words turn me on?" he teased, masking the unease feeling he had. Pacey knew Joey was trying to get his mind off their current problems, avoiding the issue of how Dawson and Audrey's newly found status quo would affect them. But right now, he didn't want to think much about it, when he had Joey with something else shinning in her eyes.

"I should bring my thesaurus to bed then." Joey retorted, leaning in for a kiss.

"Just bring yourself, sugar," he whispered against her lips, lowering her to the soft mattress.

"I wonder what would happen if I said supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Joey bantered.

"You just got what you asked for, woman," Pacey shot back as he tickled her, both falling in content laughter.

"Leery, come over here, this coffee is cold," Todd Carr, director of Dawson's big chance in Tinsel Town, yelled. Once a music videos producer, this was his first shot as movie director. No big difference, yells here, drink coffee there, sleep with the lead. "And wipe off that bloody shit face. It's enough I have to see you instead of beautiful Natasha."

Dawson rolled his eyes as he served his boss a fresh cup of steaming coffee. His dream job consisted in…pouring coffee to the moody British who thought he was Hitchcock…without the finesse, of course. Todd ignored his eye roll, babbling while he sipped the hot beverage.

"You never answered me where you spent the whole night, Mr. Leery. And shouldn't your lovely girlfriend be here by now?"

Shit! He completely forgot; he had to pick up Natasha at the airport. He patted his coat, searching for his cell phone, finding nothing. Triple shit. There was only one place it could be. Audrey's.

"I've gotta go, Todd," he mumbled as he left an astonished boss behind, his only thoughts being how would he be able to get out of the mess he was in.

"I don't see any point in watching those movies," Drue yawned loudly sprawled on his couch, digging his fingers in the popcorn bowl to find it empty. "It's all chick flicks for me."

"They're not bad, Valentine," Jack reasoned, his mouth full of the reminiscent popcorns. "You even get to see Sandra Bullock in swimsuits." He pointed the screen.

"Yeah…a woman with a gun might be good." Drue gazed the screen, stopping quickly on Jen's butt.

"Jack, should I remind you're gay? And Sandy over there is definitely a girl?" Jen called from the floor, her elbows resting on a pillow, her hands supporting her face.

"I might be gay, but I still have eyes, Jenny," Jack replied, ruffling her hair, earning a pillow on his head.

"Will, Grace, will you kids stop please? I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Awww…Drue is paying attention to said chick flick," Jen teased. "Is there anything you want to share, Mr. Valentine?"

"Actually there is, Jenny, but I would have to ask Jack to leave the room." He winked.

"Don't mind me; I could state my opinions about that," Jack interfered, frowning when his hands searched for more popcorn and finding none. "Popcorn, anyone?"

"Has anyone ever said you might have a tapeworm, McPhee?" Drue teased.

"Actually Jen has. She calls her Marguerite," He shrugged and left for the kitchen mumbling something about he couldn't wait for Pacey to be home soon and feed them real food.

"So, Drue, what's the story?" Jen asked, her face turned to his for a moment.

"Which one?"

"How you managed to get friends with Pacey and Joey, for starters."

"You know me, Lindley…I'm all kinds of friendly."

"Drue, you're mischievous, sly, smart-ass, cocky…not friendly."

"Let's just say that we worked together a lot…and all came from not so perfect families. Witter is a good guy to have around, he know how to party, when he's not sulking, and Potter, when she drops that ice-queen do-no-wrong act can be quite funny too. The rest I credit to too much booze," he winked.

"Why were you back to Capeside? I thought you were back in the City for good."

"Let's put it like this: Daddy dearest found me a new step mom, who happened to find an incestuous feeling towards me. The end of the story is pretty obvious."

"And you want me to believe you did nothing about it?" She sat on the floor, facing him.

"I might've said or done things that shall remain in the past." He winked again, his eyes glinting. "What about you, Lindley? From what I heard you're a happy daughter of divorced parents."

"It was about time to drop the hypocritical masks my parents were used to wear for years. And I never saw my mom so relieved and carefree like this summer," Jen sighed.

"Divorce isn't easy…but sometimes is better than keeping a lie, "he replied thoughtfully.

"You're different," Jen stated.

"I'm just practicing my pitiful discourse as pick up line." There, one sentence and old Drue was back. "Did it work?" He asked, ruffling her hair.

"Drue, you jerk." She complained, but her lips curved up in a smile.

Jack watched their exchange from the doorway, his freshly made popcorn in hand. He recognized the pattern of banter and stares…that would be followed by a long period of denial. This might get really interesting.

Audrey walked down the wide hallways, hangover still looming over her. What the hell had possessed her to drink like that over a fucking ex-boyfriend? Hurt pride, maybe. And oh, stupidity, she had to go and sleep with another of Joey Potter's men. She couldn't even remember if it was good or not, she only remembered waking up naked in Dawson's arms. Maybe she should do it again sober to see if he was worth all the pining Joey did. She giggled at the thought. Once was a big mistake already, two would be a monumental dumb act.  
She walked distractedly, her steps slow towards her room. She wanted to avoid the moment she would have to face Joey. What would she say? I freaked out because you're back with your ex-boyfriend, who is also my ex-boyfriend so I got drunk and slept with your alleged soul mate. That would be a start. Audrey was so oblivious to the world that was a shock when she bumped into a disheveled Dawson.

They stared at each other for a second, both not knowing exactly what to say, what one can say to a friend with whom you slept after drinking way too much?

"Audrey..."

"Dawson…" Both spoke at the same time. Silence again.

"I don't know what to say," Dawson started, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Dawson, there's really nothing to say here," Audrey interrupted him. "It was only one night."

"So, we're cool?" He asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"We're cool, Dawson. Let's chalk it up to the massive amount of booze ingested and forget about it," Audrey grinned. "Is that the reason you came here running like Forrest Gump?"

Dawson stared at Audrey for a moment in awe. This was too new for him, no complication, no drama, and no sub-hidden plot. He lived for those. But remembering he had just cheated on his girlfriend added the vicious dramatic stir he needed and suddenly he reminded the reason he ran half of Boston to get here.

"I think I forgot my phone at your room…and I forgot to pick up Natasha at the airport and I have no idea where she is right now," He spoke fast, almost eating the words.

"Dawson, breathe," Audrey tried to calm him down, mentally kicking herself for forgetting he had a girlfriend, the ill-tempered starlet Natasha, what made them both besides drunk, cheaters. "It must be in my room, don't worry…and you're very creative, you can muster a plausible excuse for forgetting it, like your cat died or something like that."

Dawson nodded, his mind already thinking what sad story he could use to convince Natasha he wasn't a bad guy, as he followed Audrey to her room.

Audrey opened the door, flicking on the light, revealing two people in different states of nakedness heavily making out on Joey Potter's bed. Caught in surprise, Pacey turned to see who was interrupting them so abruptly, falling on the floor clumsily, a pillow handed by Joey to cover him, as she pulled the bed's covers over herself. Four pairs of eyes meeting, all avoidance techniques having to be forgotten quickly, four different kinds of emotions building up in them, neither of them wanting to be the first to talk.

Weirdly enough, it was Audrey who first got her voice back, taking Dawson by the hand, leading him out of the room.

"Let's give them time for ..huh…get dressed."

Pacey stared at Joey, still under the shock of being caught in the act, the ridiculous position he was in getting the best of him. He started laughing, soon joined by his girlfriend.

"I told you it was a bad idea, Pace," Joey stated between fists of laughter, throwing him his pants.

"You were the one who started it, Potter," Pacey chuckled, putting on his pants.

Outside the room, Dawson started pacing, still livid, while Audrey sang the latest Britney Spears hit. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Doesn't bother you?"

"That they were having sex? I think it was much worse yesterday when we found out of nowhere they were back together."

"He was…"

"C'mon, Dawson, Joey was as enthusiastic as he was in there. And don't you see how ridiculous is this? We slept together too, in case you have forgotten."

"You're Saint Audrey, now, huh? You don't care that your ex-boyfriend is in there with your roommate, like you didn't care enough last night to get drunk and sleep with me?"

"I'm no saint…of course I care otherwise I wouldn't have done something so stupid like sleeping with you," Audrey retorted. "But right now, as much as I dislike the sights of Pacey and Joey doing ungodly things to each other, there's nothing I can do."

"It's just plain wrong," Dawson groaned.

"Wrong for me? For you? Because they're not soul mates or whatever you like to call what you have with Joey? That didn't stop you from sleeping with other people, why should it stop her?"

"Them…they're just sex."

"As much as it pains to say so...it's not, Dawson. We had just sex," Audrey sighed. "Is that why it bothers you too much? Because you know it's much more than sex going on between them? Or maybe because for once in her life Joey is acting and not caring if you like it or not?"

"I don't know why I'm discussing it with you, Audrey, you of all people should be as angry and hurt as I am."

"I'm hurt, Dawson, not blind." Audrey leaned against the wall. "If it was only for sex, I'd say that Pacey had a much better option on me, let's face it, there's no way Miss Uptight Potter would satisfy him like I did…"

That exact moment Joey opened the door, with Pacey right behind her. Joey paled, mortified, not knowing what to reply.

"That's where you're totally wrong, Audrey," Pacey started. "Because one thing I learnt this summer: Joey can be anything but that, not after all the nights we spent at the beach." His tone left no doubts what they did while on the beach.

The smug face Pacey had when saying those words silenced Audrey, but triggered a reaction in Dawson.

"You went that low, Joey? What other things he made you do?"

"Wait a moment, Dawson," Pacey interrupted. "I never induced or manipulated Joey to do anything. She's with me by free will."

"Yeah, right, after you corrupted her."

"Stop, Dawson," Joey warned. "If you want to save anything from this friendship, it's better if you stop right now. We're giving a spectacle here for nothing. We're not sixteen anymore and you have no right of saying what I am or not capable of doing."

"You changed too much, Joey." Dawson stated.

"I grew up, Dawson; maybe you should do the same."

Pacey watched the exchange, his heart beating furiously at Joey's actions. There she was, all grown up, standing up for her decisions. It would have been so different if she had done that earlier. Or maybe not. Maybe that time apart had been good for them, to figure out the intense feelings they shared at the young age of eighteen.

Audrey felt really uncomfortable now. She knew Pacey and Joey knew she had slept with Dawson and after that sluttish comment about her sexual prowess, she felt exactly like that, a slut. Words said in name of a hurt pride because she and Pacey were over, had been for a long time and she was nothing but the slut roommate who couldn't even take her paws of a friend's ex-boyfriend.

"Guys, this is useless, we can be standing here arguing for a thousand years and have no solution. You, Dawson, want Joey, but can't be with her, so you fuck whoever you want to. Joey wants Pacey, but also wants to keep Dawson at hand. And you, Pacey, you're as caught in the middle as I am, with a big difference: you want to be in this mess. I don't, I'm tired of this, so if you excuse me, I'm going to my room and sleep." Audrey left them in the corridor, and closed her room's door with a loud thud.

"Well, I think that's our cue, Jo," Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and she smiled. "Once again, it was a pleasure seeing you, Dawson, but we can't stay here for a thousand years like Audrey suggested. Bye, Dawson." They started walking, but then Joey stopped and called over her shoulder.

"I almost forgot…Dawson, a certain Natasha called and said you can burn in hell for standing her up," Joey chuckled as Pacey fought to hold his laughter. "And I might say she wasn't happy at all to know you'd forgotten your phone at a girl's dorm room. Bye, bye."

A dumb folded Dawson was left behind and his thoughts could be reduced to one word: shit.

"Jo, are you sleeping?" Pacey whispered in the darkened room. When they got at his place, they had watched some videos with the new wonder trio from Boston Bay and had fun laughing like nothing had happened. He didn't want his insecurities to get the best of him, but it frightened him that Joey was only wearing a bravado mask when it came to Dawson. When she didn't give him an answer, he decided to outpour his heart anyway, maybe it was a good thing she was sleeping. He rolled on his side, watching her sleep, as he whispered.

"You were amazing with Dawson, today, Jo. Not that you aren't always amazing, but in one sentence you defined it all: you grew up. You're not Dawson's little Joey Potter anymore. You are Josephine Potter, and I'm very happy and honored to be at your side. And here is the scary part: I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because an amazing woman like yourself has the world at your feet, and me…I'm just trying to figure out this crazy world. The only thing I pray every night , yes, Joey, sometimes, even I, Pacey Witter, do pray, is that you stay right here, beside me, because Jo, my heart has been a fixed point and it's not about to change anytime soon."

Joey blinked away some tears after Pacey's unexpected speech, and although there were old insecurities lingering, the only thing she could feel was his love. Strong as always. She felt bad for not responding when he called, but she wanted to think about things, analyze her reactions, old habits die hard, but when she heard his voice, with such sweet nuances of love, she could only concentrate on his words. How could she jeopardize that love? She felt his arms sneaking around her waist, bringing her closer. Pacey's lips were on her hair as he whispered those not so frequent little words.

"I love you, Jo."

"I love you too, Pace," Joey whispered back, feeling his smile on her neck. She sighed contentedly. This was worth all friendships in the world. If only she had realized it sooner. And lulled by his soft breathing, she finally fell asleep.

_you have always been my friend __  
__i can see your beauty shining __  
__i will love you till the end __  
__long will i remain in your keeping _

_and i know this much is true __  
__i have lived inside of you __  
__you have always seen me through __  
__while i am peacefully sleeping __  
__while i am peacefully sleeping_

_In your keeping. __Jann Arden_


	9. 605 Attitude Adjustment

**Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**605- Attitude Adjustment**

_Yeah, I keep wonderin'__  
__I keep wonderin' why__  
__Do the wings of your butterfly__  
__Lightnin' thunder__  
__I keep wonderin' why_

_Hey I think you need an Attitude Adjustment__  
__Knock down drag out__  
__I got to make myself a latitude adjustment__  
__With or without__  
__Attitude Adjustment - Aerosmith_

Dawson walked into the movie set escorting a slightly tipsy Natasha. She was acting like a total brat the whole week and he had a hard time explaining what his phone was doing at Audrey's dorm, but she finally bought it after he promised to do whatever she wanted. Even if that meant serving Bloody Mary's at breakfast when she had a long day of shooting ahead.

"Oh, my god! Look at all the lights!" Natasha exclaimed, one hand covering her eyes.

"How much did you actually drink?" Dawson squeezed her arm.

"Oh, Donald. Don't be such a Spongebob Squarepants. I only had a little nip."

"Why you keep calling me Donald?" He stopped walking.

"Well, I think we can both agree Dawson's a stupid name," she whispered, like telling a big secret. "Plus, you look like a Donald. Or if you prefer--Ronald."

"You're late!" A not so happy Todd interrupted them. They were already behind the schedule, the budget kept raising and he wasn't in the mood to deal with an attitude challenged diva right now.

"Donald got lost," she shrugged.

"Are you ready for the scene?"

"Got it all up here!" she tapped a finger on her temple to emphasize.

"Great. We're running a wee bit behind schedule, so why don't you pop off to wardrobe?"

"Sure!" she started walking away, but Todd circled her shoulders, turning her around.

"Wrong way, love."

"Right," she chuckled, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, darling."

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Todd asked, wriggling his brows, he had to be really dumb not to notice Natasha was drunk, been there, done that.

" She…She's tired," Dawson stammered, wishing really hard Todd would believe him, but his boss' gaze said the contrary.

"Well, get her to wardrobe and get her some coffee!" Todd ordered. "And I mean it for today, Leery, so get moving."

"Right," he replied, going after Natasha at the wardrobe room. This wasn't going to be easy. Not at all.

After two coffees, ten retorts and two outfit changes, they finally came outside. Natasha was still tipsy and she almost fell, tripping on the stairs. Dawson grabbed her waist to help her.

"Stop pawing at me, busy hands! I can't believe I actually let those hands touch me naked!" she pushed his hands away. "Thank god nobody here knows I actually date you!"

"Let me help you, Nat...Todd is already going nuts."

"You wanna help me? You wanna help me. That is so sweet! Like you did when you promised you' d be waiting for me at the airport?" she asked. "Ok...I'll tell you how you can help me. Go to hell, Dawson!"

She stormed off, leaving an astonished Dawson behind. Maybe she didn't buy all of his shit. Man… what a hell of a week this was going to be.

"What's up with Jack?" Drue asked, watching Jack's slumped figure in class. He used to pay all the attention in the world at Mr. Freeman's classes, but now he looked more like sulking.

"First, he found out Mr. Freeman is married," Jen whispered back. "And then, when he brought a random rebound date home, Grams was the one to open the door."

"Pent up sexual frustration he's sporting then?" Drue wiggled his brows suggestively.

"You guys should whisper louder, you know, totally ignoring the fact that I can actually hear you," Jack snorted.

"I guess you have interesting thoughts to share with our class, Mr. McPhee," Mr. Freeman turned to him. "Any comments on how much our culture is influenced by television?"

Jack grunted before mustering up some elaborated comment on that under Drue and Jen's gaze, both holding their laughter. God help him with such friends.

Joey entered her room thankful it was Friday. This week had been particularly exhausting while she dealt with school, her new job as a waitress at the Hell's Kitchen and Audrey's grumpy form. Not to forget Pacey, who had been working like a mad dog, studying for his whatever series as a stockbroker, that she barely seen him all week. She missed him badly, he was still her good mood pill, and she definitely could use one right now. She dialed the well-known number of his cell phone and waited with a smile.

"Jo," through the phone she could feel his smile.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'm psychotic," he answered, kneading the tired muscles of his neck.

"Psychic, sweetie."

"You too?" He teased.

"Well, I'm going a little psycho here. I'm almost forgetting how my boyfriend looks like."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad here, Potter?"

"No, it's just…I miss you, Pace, it's been days, actual days since I last saw you and it's killing me."

"That horny, Jo?"

"You have no idea," she laid back on her bed. It was time for some Pacey teasing. "I could tell you about these dreams I've been having lately, very naked dreams, I might add."

"Jo," he groaned with a deep intake of air. "You do know I'm at work here, don't you? And these dress pants aren't the best thing to hide what these ideas you're giving me cause."

"It's no my fault you have a dirty mind, Pace," she could picture him rolling his eyes. "Any chance to put these dreams into reality tonight? Jen invited us to a party at Boston Bay and I thought we could meet there and then go to your place."

"Or we could skip the party and go straight to my place," he suggested glancing around to check no one was around. "And have our own party."

"We need to work on your social skills, Pace. I miss going to a party, I miss going to a party with you."

"Ok," he relented. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Wear a dress." He had a wicked idea.

"Why a dress?"

"Do I have to spell it?" he grinned. "Last beach party rings a bell?"

"Witter, stop smooching over the phone," Rich, the asshole he had the pleasure to work with, accompanied by several suit and tie guys, called him. "Come on. We're gonna hit some clubs. You're comin' with let's go."

"I can't go, man, I have this thing with my g…"

"Sorry, did I say it like a question?"

"I beg your pardon?" Pacey asked, forgetting for a moment Joey was still on the phone.

"We're gonna hit some clubs, you're coming, let's go," Rich repeated, as if talking to a small child.

"I can't," Pacey replied, adding mentally, "I don't want to."

"Do you see those guys? Do you notice that not one of them works out here with you grunts? That's because they're your bosses. Not your co-workers, not your colleagues. They hold the future of your career in their hands, so think hard, Pacey, before you say no."

Joey heard the exchange through the line getting more and more annoyed, yep, that Rich guy was certainly a high-class jerk. He could put Pacey's job in danger for such futile reason.

"Let me just tell my girlfriend." She heard Pacey sighing, defeated. Damn, if they kept this way they would only have phone sex from now on.

"That's adorable. Do it fast," Richard threw Pacey's coat at him. "Grab your coat, Witter and let's go."

"Jo? Are you still there?"

"What a bastard, Pace," Joey answered. "I can't believe he's forcing you to go out with them. Tonight of all nights."

"I know, Jo. I promise I'll try to get rid of them as fast as I can."

"You'd better. Call me when you do that?"

"You can count on that. Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too," she clicked off the phone, a crazy idea forming in her mind. She quickly dialed Drue's number, she would need his help. Pacey would love that, she thought, grinning.

Pacey stared at his drink, bored. Joey had called him thirty minutes before, telling him not to leave because she would go there in a rescue mission. Why did thirty minutes feel like thirty hours already?

"I must admit, I am impressed, Witter," Rich said, patting his shoulder

"With what, exactly?" Pacey raised his eyes from his glass.

"Fully three hot women tried to hit on you, and you turned down every one. I don't think I could be that faithful to any girl. I don't care how hot she is. You're a better man than I."

"You're right, but I think that one of those girls was a guy." What a tool!

"Yeah, but I thought that was your thing."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Pacey retorted, grinning when he noticed Joey arriving, bringing Drue, Jen and Jack in tow.

"Hey, who's up for going to that strip club in Waltham?" Rich called their co-workers, dropping his mouth when he saw the brunette approaching Pacey. Red, short dress, fitting every curve and long hair falling on her shoulders. He straightened his tie, wanting to cause a good impression. Unfortunately, she had eyes only for Pacey.

"Do you always come here?" she asked Pacey as if she never had met him before. A quick glance over her shoulder showed her that the Wonder Trio was already mingling with the crowd.

"No, first time," he played along, enjoying the face Rich had. "I'd be here more often if I knew there were women like you here."

"Hey man, I thought you had a girlfriend at home," Rich interrupted, trying to get Joey's attention.

"I do, but I know how to appreciate beautiful things like…what's your name?" He asked Joey, his eyes glinting.

"Joey Potter and you might be?"

"Pacey Witter and this is my boss Richard Rinaldi."

"Nice to meet you, Richard. And it's a pleasure, Mr. Witter," Joey got closer. "Now I can do this," she whispered as she leaned in, kissing Pacey soundly on the lips.

Richard watched in disbelief, was that woman crazy?

"Hey," she muttered when they broke the kiss. "I remember you now, Pacey."

"You're crazy, Potter, you know that?" Pacey rested his forehead against hers for a moment, bringing their joined hands to his mouth. "Rich, sorry about that, but this is Joey, my girlfriend."

Rich stared at the couple, no wonder why Pacey turned off all the hot women around them; he had a freaking goddess on his arm.

"Nice to meet you, Joey," he extended a hand to greet her.

"I don't know about that, I just heard you inviting my boyfriend to a strip joint."

"Jo," Pacey interrupted her, this would do no good for his job.

"It's just a friendly male bonding thing for poor workers like us," Rich replied, liking that girl even more, a little feisty, but somehow it suited her.

"Since when does a bunch of guys in suits stuffing dollars down a g-string count as work?" Joey cocked an eyebrow, sitting on Pacey's lap.

"There are struggling single mothers and poor students there trying to earn their living there."

Pacey closed his eyes wishing for a moment that Joey would shut up, and better stop moving. Her presence on his lap wasn't doing much help for him, since he could feel that she was wearing only herself beneath that dress.

"I can't argue about that," Joey smiled, sliding off Pacey's lap. "Pacey, would you like to dance with me?"

"You know I do, Potter," he sounded relieved. "Be right back, Rich."

"Whipped," Rich replied, thinking how lucky Witter was. Really lucky indeed, he told himself as he watched the way Joey swayed her hips.

"See, Leery, I told you this place could be a great location," Todd gesticulated widely as they entered the club.

"Yes, Todd, we could talk to the owner," a tired Dawson said. He had dealt all day with Todd's and Natasha's tantrums, and all he wanted right now was fall in his bed and forget that day existed, but no, Todd had other ideas and dragged him along to this dark club under the pretense search of location and a pouting Natasha tagged along.

"Dawson, why don't you be a sweetie and get me a drink?"  
she purred in his ear the moment they got in.

"I think you've had enough for today, Nat."

"Ok, oh saint one," she shrugged. "I can find my way to the bar," she walked in a beeline to the watering hole.

Dawson's eyes scanned the crowd, his eyes hypnotized by the sight in front of him. On the dance floor, a couple danced really close, grinding against each other to the rhythm of a Marvin Gaye's song. He couldn't see their faces, she had her back to him and the man's face was hidden in her neck. They had a sort of familiarity but he couldn't point exactly what it was, maybe the passion they danced, he felt like watching a Dirty Dancing live show. The woman wore a short red dress, clinging in all the right places, her arms around her partner's neck, while the man had his arms possessively wrapped around her waist, his hands right above her ass, not much on decent borderline. Lucky guy.

"So, you were planning to go to a strip club, huh?" Joey asked as they danced, her lips corning up in amusement.

"I wouldn't go, Joey, you know that," Pacey replied, looking into her eyes. "And if I did, it would mean nothing."

"Pacey Witter watching women get naked would be nothing?" she tilted her head back to stare at him.

"Nothing," he kissed her neck. "I have the perfect woman right here, why should I look at others?"

"Flattery won't get you off the hook, Mr. Witter," Joey nipped his earlobe. "You'll be my slave for the rest of the night if you know what's good to you."

"Me? Being your slave? Does that include handcuffs?" Pacey asked excitedly. "When do we start?"

"Pacey!" she slapped his chest lightly. "I was thinking something along the lines of realizing an old fantasy of mine."

"Is it what I'm thinking?" He asked, his eyes shining to the perspective.

"Why do you think I'm not wearing underwear?"

"God, Potter, you'll be the death of me one of these days," he brought her body flush against his, his evident arousal pleasing her. "But what a way to go," he whispered, nuzzling her neck, tracing a line with his mouth to her ear.

"See you in the bathroom then?" she muttered suppressing a moan.

"You're crazy, woman." He raised his head, laughing, as she left him, kissing his cheek, swaying her hips on her way to the ladies' room.

Dawson's eyes shot wide when he saw Pacey's face emerge from the woman's neck, surprise evident in his features. What the hell was he doing dancing like that with another woman? He wished he had his camera to take a photo from the cheating bastard, it would be perfect, he would show it and Joey would come to her senses.

He watched as Pacey followed the red dressed brunette to the restrooms area. That was definitely good stuff to tell Joey, he thought with a smug grin.

Pacey knocked on the ladies' room door, without a response. He opened it slightly, peeking inside, searching Joey.

"Jo?" he called in a low voice, trying to not get all attentions on him.

"I'm here, Pace," she replied, dragging him to the closest empty stall, moistening her lips, unable to take her eyes off his clear blue eyes.

Pacey brought his hands to her waist, drawing her closer. He bended his head, his mouth dropping small kisses on her throat, smiling when those small gestures made her moan and press her body against his.

"You'll have to be quiet, Jo, we wouldn't want catch anyone's attention," he whispered, his tongue tracing her ear shell.

"Let's see how quiet you can be," she winked, cupping him through his clothes, eliciting a loud groan.

"Jo, too much talking," he muttered, his mouth closing on hers, pinning her against the small door. She sighed when he thrust his tongue between her parted lips, meeting hers halfway, while her hands fought to loosen his tie, eager to feel his skin under her fingertips. He helped her the best as he could, throwing the loosen tie over his shoulder, chuckling when she cursed because her trembling fingers weren't so helpful to unbutton his shirt, all thoughts of laughing leaving him when she started to kiss his bared chest, her tongue twirling on his nipples, as he buried his hands on her hair.  
Pacey moved his hands to her backside, as she fumbled with his pants' button and zipper, his fingers tracing the hem of her short dress, before lifting it completely, leaving her naked. He brought his large hands to her breasts, pinching the hardened nubs, before drawing one into his mouth, making Joey gasp, her fingers tightening in his hair, each flick of his tongue, each scrape of teeth pulling her to a place only he could take her.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes almost black with wanting as he traced the apex of her thighs, before brushing his fingertips against her moist core, her breath coming in whimpers as he slid a finger inside her, and Joey arched against him, quivering.

Wordlessly, he lifted her with his hands beneath her ass, pressing her against the stall door to support, wrapping her legs around his waist. Joey clasped her hands tightly around his neck and their gazes fixed on each other. Pacey entered her with a slow stroke that had them both moaning, He paused, buried deep inside her, and rested his forehead against hers. Inhaling deeply, he withdrew a little, before surging again, his hips slamming against hers, his mouth covering hers, catching her moans of pleasure.

Joey clutched him tighter, lost in a world of sensations, no room for thoughts just for the pleasure she felt building inside her with each thrust, each frantic movement, each kiss, leading them closer to the edge. Pacey worked one hand between their bodies, touching her throbbing flesh, triggering her climax, her walls clenching and releasing around him, milking his own response. With his gaze locked on her face, her brown eyes dazed with pleasure, he thrust into her one last time, before following her, their labored breaths mingling as they found release.

"What are you doing all by yourself here, Jenny?" Drue asked, sitting on a barstool beside her. "Last I checked you had your knight in shinning armor beside you."

"Jack is over there," she pointed the dance floor, "mingling with some guy called Mark, Mike, or whatever. And you? Last I checked you were charming that fake red headed."

"Her fiancé happened," he winked. "And since I've got the firm intent on keeping my good looks, I made the easy way out."

"What are you drinking?"

"1-900-fuk-meup." He answered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Drue, this is the worst come on I ever heard." Jen laughed.

Drue called the bartender, asking him his drink's name. The guy shrugged as if he were crazy, answering the same he told Jen.

"Ok, what else do they have here?" she asked still laughing.

"Sex in the Shower, Dry Hump, Angel's Tits, After Sex, Quickie on the bar," Drue replied, trying to sound as serious as he could.

"Could you get me a Quickie on the Bar with that lovely ID of yours, Drue?" she batted her eyelashes, innocently.

"It's kind of crowded here, Lindley," he grinned. "Any sights of Potter or Witter?"

"No, but I heard some weird noises when I went to the bathroom."

"Weird noises?" Drue stifled his laughter, sipping his drink.

"Yep, something like yes, Pace," Jen giggled, freezing when she noticed who else decided to hang there tonight. "Uh-oh, problem ahead." She motioned her head in Dawson's direction.

"Forehead, you mean."

"If you insist," Jen joked. "I just hope he didn't see Joey going to that bathroom."

"Why not?" He tilted his head as in deep thought. "You're right, better not, he could have a heart attack and we would need to do CPR and there's no way I'd do a mouth-to-mouth there."

Dawson kept his eyes trained on the bathroom way, waiting for the moment to catch Pacey; he had to find an excuse to get rid of Natasha, who was as clingy as ever after a half dozen margaritas.

Pacey raked his fingers through his hair, and tugged his shirt better inside his pants, trying to compose himself, as he went back to the dance floor, waiting for Joey.

"You thought you would get away with this, huh, Pacey?" he heard a malicious voice ask, turning around to face Dawson.

"What the hell are you talking about Dawson?" He asked back, annoyed. Count on Dawson Leery to ruin his mood even if after a round of hot sex.

"You and that tramp you were dancing with and whom I think you were fucking in the bathroom."

Pacey furrowed his brows in confusion. He was with Joey; didn't Dawson see that?

"How can you claim you love Joey and then, the first opportunity you go and nail the first woman at hand? You're disgusting Pacey, and there's nothing you can do to stop from telling her that." Dawson started his self-righteous speech.

"She'll never believe you, Dawson, you know that," Pacey retorted, shrugging. He was mad with Dawson's attitude, so, why not have some fun with it?

"Your mask of perfect boyfriend fell, Pacey, you, traitor, cheater…"he continued, inflamed.

"Any problem here, guys?" Joey asked behind Pacey's back, her eyes showing her fury after Dawson's words.

Dawson's jaw dropped as he recognized the red dress she was wearing; he froze when he noticed her tousled hair, and the clear shadow of a hickey on her neck, noticeable even in the club's dim light.

"Cat got your tongue, Dawson?" she asked, sneaking an arm around Pacey's waist.

"Joey?!" he asked, still dumb folded.

"Who else did you expect? Santa? Easter Bunny?"

"I thought…" he stammered.

"You thought wrong, buddy," Pacey finished. "You were so eager to judge me, that you couldn't even recognize Joey, the woman you claim to love, to be your soul mate," he added bitterly.

"Of course I didn't she's not acting like herself, dressed like…"

"I suggest you think twice before finishing that thought," Pacey threatened.

People started to gather around them, as their voices got louder. Drue and Jen were the first to get nearby in case they were needed to hold one of them.

"Dressed like what, Dawson? Like a tramp, as you said before? Who do you think you are to judge me like that?" Joey asked.

"I never thought he could drag you so low, Josephine," his words were full of venom.

"He never dragged me anywhere, Dawson; I don't know why you keep saying this. My decision to be with Pacey and enjoy my relationship with him has nothing to do with you. I'm not anymore the girl you scripted her life as you wanted."

"I can't understand this…"he pointed her dress "or what happened in that bathroom."

"I'm not giving you a chance, I already told you, Dawson, you want to be my friend, great, just don't judge me."

"Joey, leave him, it's not worth it," Pacey tightened his arm around her.

"Leave me so you can have your way with her where now? On the streets? Because if she stays with you, that's where she'll end."

"You bastard!" Pacey clenched his fists, ready to beat the shit out of him, but Joey touched his shoulder, remembering his work colleagues were still there.

"It's not worth it, Pace," she whispered. "Let's go home."

"You're right, Jo, it's not worth it," he turned to her, ignoring Dawson.

"Yeah, Joey, go with him, let him treat you like you're nothing."

"Listen very carefully, Dawson Leery," Joey's voice was as cold as ice, "Pacey never treated me like I was nothing, you do that to people, you treat people like dolls you can manipulate, you use them for your own pleasure, like you did to Audrey not so long ago. I'm cutting off my strings, Dawson; I should have done that a long time ago."

"I didn't use Audrey."

"No? You slept with her while you had a girlfriend, if that's not using, I don't know what it is."

"You slept with Audrey!" Natasha's voice came behind Dawson. "You fuckin' asshole, you cheated on me with that booby blondie."

"Nat, it's not what sounded like!" Dawson cried, trying to calm her.

"Don't Nat me, Leery." She shoved him. "You are a sorry excuse for a man; I can't believe I slept with you in the fist place."

"I think that's our cue, Jo," Pacey whispered in her ear, eager to go home and forget Dawson.

"And miss the spectacle?" she grinned wickedly. "It's about time Dawson Leery tastes a bit of his own medicine."

"Natasha, you're making a scene, let's talk about it when you calm down," Dawson tried.

"I haven't even got started, boy, and I'm not calming down."

"You're drunk, acting disorderly, let's go to your hotel, you take a shower and we talk like two adults." He grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare touch me," she growled. "And I'm not drunk and I'm not going with you anywhere."

"You drank way too much; you don't know what you're saying."

"Maybe you should drink some too, let me help you." Natasha spilled her drink on his face. "Oops." She giggled, starting to walk away. Then she turned around, as if forgetting something. Next thing Dawson knew, he was staring at the ceiling, his jaw hurting. "I almost forgot that. Bye, Donald."

Joey stopped in front of him, her hand still clutched in Pacey's, giggling.

"You know, Dawson, she has a better right hook than I do. Bye."

Dawson sat slowly on the floor, conscious that everyone was ogling him, most of them laughing. He shook his head embarrassed, when a shot glass appeared dancing in front of him.

"It looks like you need some of this," a laughing Drue offered.  
Dawson drank it all, his throat burning as the alcohol passed through it.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, handing back the glass.

"It's a drink that suits you."

"A drink that suits me?" Dawson asked, standing up.

"ASS," Drue replied bursting in laughter, leaving him alone and dumb folded for the second time that night.

**Note:** just in case you were wondering, three drink recipes for you:

1- A.S.S.  
1/3 oz. Absolut Vodka®  
1/3 oz. Spearmint Schnapps  
1/3 oz. Sambuca  
Combine all ingredients in shot glass.

2- 1-900-fuk-meup

1/2 oz. Absolut Kurant®  
1/4 oz. Grand Marnier®  
1/4 oz. Chambord  
1/4 oz. Midori®  
1/4 oz. Malibu Coconut Rum  
1/4 oz. Amaretto  
1/2 oz. Cranberry juice  
1/4 oz. Pineapple Juice  
Shake ingredients in a mixing tin filled with ice cubes. Strain into a rocks glass.

3- Quickie on the bar  
1 oz. Cherry Liqueur  
2 oz. Grain Alcohol  
1 oz. Grenadine  
2 oz. Lemonade  
1 tsp. Sugar  
Mix ingredients over ice and strain, or mix and put in freezer for 30min. Call a taxi.

Have fun,folks.


	10. 606 Boulevard of Broken Dreams

****I know, believe me when I tell you how long it's been. I have more 8 chapters written of this, and I thought it would do good to publish them.

Can't promise when I'll be able to post more.

Have fun, those who still read around here.

**606- Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

_walk a lonely road the only one that I have ever known__  
__Don't no where it goes but it's home to me and I walk alone__  
__I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams__  
__Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone__  
__I walk alone, I walk alone.__  
__I walk alone, I walk a...__  
__(…)__  
__My shadows only one that walks beside me__  
__My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating__  
__Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me__  
__Till then I walk alone__  
__Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day_

Joey lifted her eyes from her book, eyeing Audrey. Their relationship was still shaken, fragile even, but at least civil; however, the previous year's warmth was gone, and Joey had to admit she missed a brighter Audrey. Probably it wasn't only about what Jen called 'the Pacey situation'. Something was definitely off, a lack of spark and vivacity that were all Audrey. Like she had been replaced with a somber and darker version of herself.

Audrey laid on her bed, grunting a response to Joey's greeting. She closed her eyes, trying to lock the world away; while she measured up the mess, she was currently in and tried to find a way out.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" Joey asked concerned with her paleness and the dark circles under her eyes. It was clear that Audrey had been losing weight since the semester started, her nights were filled with partying instead of studying and more than once Joey heard her in the middle of the night paying her compliments to the porcelain goddess.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just tired, I had the most boring class ever," she lied. What a joke, she thought, a place where she was scarcely seen were her classes.

"Audrey, you don't look good and I know there's more going on than what happened with us and Pacey," Joey argued.

"You're so caught up in your melodramatic life that you think all my problems can be reduced to a pathetic love triangle or square or whatever you want to call this?" Audrey yelled, sitting straight on the bed. "I couldn't care less about you, Pacey or any other stupid that gets involved with you. Grow up, Joey, there's more going on now than your rose-colored world can reach."

"Audrey, it's…it's not like that," Joey stammered, slightly shocked with her outburst.

"You know, Joey, forget it, it's not like I can trust you anyway," Audrey stood up, grabbed her purse and stormed away. "Don't wait up for me."

Joey stared at the closed door, guilt creeping inside her., feeling the worst friend in the world. Audrey could deny as much she wanted, but Joey knew the whole situation with Pacey had a part in Audrey's current state. Sighing, she picked the phone, needing to hear Pacey's voice to soothe her. She dialed the well-known numbers, waiting anxiously.

_"You've reached Pacey Witter's voice mail…."_

Pacey groaned staring blankly at the computer's screen. He was tired, cranky even and still had tons of paperwork waiting to be done, numbers to be figured out and on top of that, he still had to study for the brokers' exam. He glanced at his watch, wondering how much time he had before leaving if he wanted to talk to Joey before she headed to Hell's Kitchen. Not much. Sighing, he returned his attention to his work. He would have to talk to her later.

Distracted by the tons of work he had, he didn't even notice Rich approaching with what could be called the National Archives due the amount of files and folders.

"Hey, Witter," he called, dropping the papers on his desk. "I thought you could take a look on these over the weekend."

"This weekend, as in Saturday and Sunday?" Pacey groaned. Rich couldn't be serious.

"No, this weekend as in Easter's weekend. Of course, I mean this weekend, Witter. Got a problem with that?"

"Rich, I have to study, and I'm only able to do this over the weekend," Pacey started.

"Well, it's the small price you have to pay for being one of our best here, Witter. I'm just asking for dedication."

"Ok, ok, you won," Pacey grunted in defeat, staring at the papers in front of him.

"Have a nice weekend, Pacey," Rich yelled from the doorway. "I'll need your opinions over this on Monday's meeting at 9 sharp."

"Yeah, great weekend," Pacey mumbled. He would never have time to spend some 'quality time' with Joey this weekend.

"What's up between you and Drue?" Jack asked, while they stood in line waiting to buy their tickets to the movies. "Since that night in the club, even I can feel some tension in the air."

"Nothing happened, we drank a little too much, and reminisced about New York," Jen answered, searching in her purse for her TicTacs. "There they are," she muttered to herself.

"This doesn't sound as nothing, Jen," Jack said, paying for their tickets. "How far went this reminiscing thing?"

"Not far, Jack," Jen rolled her eyes. "We talked a little and …"

"You realized that maybe, just a distant, distant hypothesis, you like him and in typical Jen Lindley's style, you are pushing him away."

"Those psychology classes are really paying off, Jack. Shame you're far from the truth."

"Jen, it's ok to have hidden feelings for him," Jack replied. "He's got a nice ass."

"Hah…that's what I call hidden feelings," Jen teased. "You and Drue would make a nice couple."

"You're doing it again, masking your situation with a poorly conceived joke."

"You're doing a nice job in English too, it seems," Jen poked out her tongue, walking down the theater aisles, trying to find the best seat available.

"Denial isn't only a big river in Egypt, you know?" he asked, sitting beside her.

Before she could reply, something caught her attention. First a glimpse of shining bright red hair, and then a laughter she could recognize everywhere. Drue. She frowned, trying to ignore that uncomfortable feeling setting up in the pit of her stomach.

Jack followed her stare and frowned too, He would need some help on his matchmaker plan. Maybe he could ring Joey, he was sure she would help.

Joey sat at the bar in Hell's Kitchen, turning the pages of On the Road aimlessly, Audrey's words still playing in the back of her mind. Eddie, one of her classmates and unfortunately one of her co-workers walked in behind her, heading to the bar, starting to stock it.

"Isn't the paper on that due on Monday?" he asked smugly.

"Shut up," Joey replied not bothering to lift her eyes from the pages.

"Oh, wow. Page 109... You'd better get cracking," Eddie took the book from her hands to look.

"Oh, my god. Will you please go away?" she groaned, rolling her eyes, getting her book back.

"Sorry," he apologized. "So...what do you think so far?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?" He nodded. "I think it sucks."

"Huh," Eddie suppressed a chuckle.

"Oh, what, just because every quasi-bohemian hipster with pretensions of literary greatness worships at the altar of Kerouac, that means I should, too?"

"No, Joey, I just thought you could elaborate."

"Are you Hetson's evil twin or just the regular ass-kisser?" Eddie shrugged in response. "It's just boring, Eddie. And it meanders. And there's no story. It's just one long run-on sentence. It's all macho posturing and misogyny."

"Hmm," he replied, continuing to stock bottles behind the bar.

"Excuse me?" she finally closed her book.

"I didn't say anything," he defended himself.

"Yes, you did. You said hmm."

"Did I?" he wiggled his brows.

"Yes, you did. In a very loaded way, I might add."

"Well, it's nothing. I just...I'm learning about you."

"Just because I don't like a book means I'm deficient in some way?"

"No, no. I just thought that your opinion was interesting."

"Look, I don't need you to patronize me."

"Oh, my god, woman. Why are you so angry?" He came from behind the bar.

"I'm not angry!"

"Yes, you are." He sat beside her.

"No. I'm not angry. I'm bored, tired, but not angry."

"Okay, you're saying it."

"You know what? I need to get back to work, so can you please stop talking to me?"

The telephone ringed, interrupting them. Eddie ran to the phone, taking an order for a delivery across town.

"Hey, Joey, we can discuss more Kerouac as we deliver this order," he yelled, going to the kitchen. Joey rolled her eyes at the thought. Yep, that day was getting just peachy.

"Natasha, you need to get in there now, Todd needs to finish this shot," Dawson begged, his head peeking through her trailer door.

"If Todd wants me there, he calls me, because I'm not talking to you, Dustin," she pouted, ignoring him.

"He's going to fire me if I don't take you there, please, Nat," he insisted.

"Like I would care. Actually, that would make me happy, relieved even. I would kneel down and thank God everyday for the blessing of not seeing your face anytime soon."

"I thought you were agnostic."

"See what you did to me, I'm even talking to God."

Dawson walked away from her trailer and asked Todd to go talk with his diva starlet. Todd came back few minutes after that, a frown taking over his face.

"We need to talk, Leery." Todd lit a cigarette.

"Ok." Dawson slumped his shoulders, waiting for the blow.

"I've just come from Natasha's trailer," he started looking somewhat embarrassed. "Look, I don't know how else to say this. You screwed up, mate. She won't come out until you're gone. Which gives me no choice but to do something I really don't want to do, because you're the best assistant I've ever had and the only one on set I actually don't wanna fire. But for the sake of the film, it's exactly what I have to do."

"I understand, Todd," Dawson lied. Of course he didn't, why was this happening to him?

"Look, it's got me so upset, I'm smoking again."

"You shouldn't," Dawson chuckled sadly.

"Yeah, you're right,' Todd said, before taking a big puff of the cigarette. " We've got a bit of time before the next set-up. Why don't you say your good-byes, gather your things? And I want you to keep in touch. Maybe on my next film…"

"Yeah, yeah, will do that."

"I'm gonna miss you, mate," Todd patted his back, before walking away. Dawson just stood there, looking around the set, letting reality kick in.

He was alone in Boston, jobless and without friends.  
One night and he ruined all…for nothing.

"Eddie, tell me we're not delivering at a movie set," Joey watched the place he parked through the truck window.

"Why not? It's a movie set." He opened the door, climbing off the car. "Not good enough for you?"

Ignoring him, she left the car, silently helping him to unload the food and drinks they bought. She noticed Dawson approaching carrying a check and sighed. They really needed to stop meeting like that.

"Joey," he said, his jaw tightening as if he wasn't happy about seeing her and Joey wondered what he was blaming her for now.

"Thanks, Dawson," she grabbed the check, stuffing it in her pocket.

"I guess you'll be happy to know I'm going back to LA. It seems I don't work here anymore."

"Sorry about that, Dawson," she glanced at Eddie who was watching the exchange curiously.

"Like you even cared," he spat.

"Look, Dawson, you were my friend for the better parts of my life, but sometimes you don't get a clue about how I feel, so please don't start trying now."

"It would help if you talked to me."

"Talk to you about what? To listen to your endless ramblings about how your life sucks, how people don't understand you, how wrong I am for not, God help us, being in love with you. I'm tired of that, Dawson."

"What happened to you, what happened to us, Joey?"

"Life, Dawson, growing up. Because I'm trying to face life as an adult while you're still stuck in your bedroom as a whiny fifteen-year-old. And as much as I love reminiscing the past, I don't wanna be like that forever."

"It looks like no matter how much I try, I'll never live it up to you."

"You're not really trying, Dawson, that's the problem." She climbed in the truck under Eddie's questioning gaze. "It was good seeing you."

"Don't ask, Eddie, it's better if you don't." Joey said, buckling her seatbelt.

"Not asking, but that guy sounded like a prick to me." Eddie shrugged, causing her to burst into laughter. "What?"

"You really nailed him with one word. Drive us back to work, Doling."

"As you wish, Miss Potter," he replied, starting the engine. "So, what about your analysis on Kerouac?"

"Shut up and drive, Eddie."

Pacey climbed the stairs to his apartment, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew tired, but this, was pure exhaustion. He closed the door behind him, loosening his tie, after dropping his papers on the coffee table and throwing his jacket aimlessly on the couch. He sat, staring helpless to the large pile of paper in front of him, unsure where to start. Sighing he decided to take them to his bedroom, take a shower and then call Joey before he got started. Better, he would go to Hell's Kitchen and see her; he was actually at the point to crave to be around her.

He took a quick shower, feeling all his muscles protest due the lack of exercise after being on a chair all day. He put on his boxers, glancing at the nightstand clock. Joey wouldn't be off her shift before two hours, he could rest a little, and read a little before going there. He sat on the bed with the top file in his hands. Just an hour.

Joey knocked at Pacey's door, starting to get mad. How could he ignore her all day? He hadn't answered her calls, she had a shitty day and all she needed was talk to him, and where was he? He didn't even show up at the restaurant when he knew she would be working. All he could focus now was that damn job. She was proud of him, she was happy for him, but she was also jealous that the job seemed more important to him than she was.

A boxer-clad Drue opened the door, visibly annoyed.

"What's the rush, Potter? Who's dying?"

"Your friend, he will be dead when I get my hands on him," she replied, entering the room. "Where is he?"

"Do I look like Pacey's guardian?" He closed the door. "I heard some music from his room, so I guess he must be there."

"Drue, darling, who's there?" a feminine voice asked from upstairs.

"Did I interrupt something, Drue?" Joey teased.

"No, Einstein, what do you think?" Drue shot back. "I'm coming, baby." He yelled. "You better go get that boyfriend of yours, and please, could you be not so loud today, Potter?" he hissed.

"Don't worry, wouldn't like to mess with your concentration over there," she winked, climbing the stairs.

She heard the music coming from Pacey's room, and knocked, with no answer. No surprise there, Pink Floyd turned him deaf to the world. She opened the door, ready to bitch him out, when she saw he was fast asleep on his bed, clutching some papers in his hand, dressed only in boxers. Joey closed the door behind her, smiling. Even sleeping he could make her less cranky and pissed off. She carefully took the papers from his hands, and he grunted something unintelligible in his sleep.  
She took off her clothes, putting on one of his old t-shirts, turning off the stereo and the lights, lying beside him. Even if she couldn't talk to him now, she could at least enjoy his warmth. She stayed awake for a while, just watching him sleep, until she finally dozed off.

Pacey woke up in the middle of the night, feeling something heavy on him. Without even opening his eyes, he recognized her scent, her touch. Joey's head was resting against his shoulder, one arm thrown over his stomach and their legs were intertwined. How that had happened, he wasn't sure, but he was grateful to have her here, right now. Like magic, she groggily opened her eyes, when he touched her hair softly, to certify she was real and not some good dream he was having.

"I was really mad at you today, you know?" she whispered, sleepily.

"Why was that?" he chuckled.

"I wanted to talk to you so badly, and you didn't answer the phone and my day was pretty bad, but you know? It doesn't matter anymore," she answered, her mouth against his shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it now?" he caressed her cheek, as her eyelids fluttered closed again.

"Just hold me, please?" her voice almost disappearing.

He didn't reply, just did what she asked him, his mind trying to figure out what she meant about being mad at him. And with his mind on that, he watched her sleeping in his arms, his heart heavy with worry until he drifted back to sleep.

"That place was so nice, Pace. They had individual towels in the bathroom." Joey told him dreamily, while they walked back to her dorm... They had gone out for dinner after a not so easy conversation about how neglected she was feeling. Pacey said she was acting like a child, there was some yelling involved, doors banging and loud make up sex. And a promise from both of them to save more time for each other.

"Really? Laid out in baskets and everything?" He kissed her hand.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded, snuggling closer against him.

"Well, if that's not the hallmark of a classy joint, I don't know what is," he chuckled, circling her waist with his arm to bring her even closer, if that was possible.

"Well, you do definitely know how to treat a lady."

"Well, I gotta spend my money on something," he stated and Joey stopped walking and furrowed her brows. "Oh, that came out totally wrong. Because you are not- n-not something that, I just spend money on. It's not like a possession—but I would. I would, and I do," he explained, somewhat worried. One fight per day was too much for him.

"Well, why do you think I'm with you?" Joey leaned in, kissing the tip of his nose. "And if that damn job of yours keeps you so busy, at least I should enjoy some of the privileges of having a sort of loaded boyfriend."

"Jo, I thought we already talked about it, you know I need to work, the same way you need to study," he told her serious.

"Pace, I'm only joking now. I know I acted like a bitch earlier, and I already said I'm sorry, k?"

"Right, Jo, just don't throw shoes at my head anymore, please," he kissed her forehead. "And here we are," Pacey said, as they reached her room's door.

"Want come in for a while?" she asked both arms around his waist.

"I think I'm a bit tired," he teased, pressing her against the door.

"Pacey Witter, refusing a chance to be alone with his girlfriend and a promise of a better dessert they just had? Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

"Maybe I'm not so tired anymore," his mouth closed on hers, suddenly hungry for the taste of her. Joey fumbled with her keys, trying to open the door without breaking the contact, flipping the lights on and dragging him inside with her. They froze at the sight before them. Audrey was lying on the floor, passed out. Joey rushed to her side, kneeling beside her.

"Audrey? Audrey, please, wake up!" Joey shook her. No answer, no reaction. She lifted her eyes to Pacey.

"I've got it, Jo," he replied to her unsaid question, his cell phone already in his ear. "Hello, sir, we've got an emergency here."

Joey just stayed there, on the floor, beside her friend, the only sign of life still present on her body a weak pulse. This wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening.

_Read between the lines of what's__  
__Fucked up and every things all right__  
__Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive__  
__And I walk alone__  
__(…)I walk this empty street__  
__On the Boulevard of broken dreams__  
__Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day_


	11. 607 One Step Closer

**Here we go again. Hope you enjoy. It's still not mine at all.**

**607 – One Step Closer**

_I find the answers aren't so clear__  
__Wish I could find a way to disappear__  
__All these thoughts they make no sense__  
__I found bliss in ignorance__  
__Nothing seems to go away__  
__Over and over again__One step closer – Linkin' Park_

Audrey closed her eyes, as if trying to block the doctor's words to reach her ears. She didn't try to commit suicide, dammit, she just forgot that Lexotan and Johnny Walker weren't the best buddies. Ok, se had been a little off lately, but who could blame her? Her parents didn't care enough, they just liked to parade her as a silly doll, her ex-boyfriend admitted publicly he didn't care much for her, her roommate didn't trust her to tell she was back with their mutual ex-boyfriend and, worst of all, she had gone and slept with said roommate's soul mate. What a fucking mess. And the mess was just about to get worse.

"Miss Liddel, are you paying attention?"

"Yeah, yeah, I still have to come here to therapy once a week, stay away from alcohol and where do I sing to get the hell out of here?"

"I'm really reconsidering if you're well enough to be discharged," the young doctor winked.

"I'm gonna die if I have to spend another day in this hell hole," Audrey pouted, using all her charming ways.

Before the doctor could reply, a brown head peeked through the door.

"Ready to go, Audrey?" Pacey asked, smiling. He felt relieved knowing she was safe to go home, guilty could be a powerful feeling and he'd had enough of that in his life.

"See, even the devil's offspring is here," she pointed at Pacey, smiling.

"Audrey, you shouldn't be flirting with me, you know I've got a very jealous girlfriend," Pacey winked. This past week, after the scare, they'd reached this level of amicability, where they still had to talk about days past, however could laugh with each other.

"Just get out me of here already, will you?"

"Miss Liddel, don't forget your appointment next week," the doctor recommended one last time before the blonde left.

"What was the doctor talking about, Audrey?" Pacey asked preoccupied when they entered his car.

"Just some shrink they want me to see about the whole alcohol and pills thing," she replied in an unconvincing voice. "What about taking me to some place less boring?"

"Whatever you want," Pacey said in a low voice, staring at her figure for a moment before starting the car. Maybe Joey could make Audrey open up and tell the truth, because by the way she bit her lip, she was definitely lying.

"Joey, this must be the thirtieth sigh you gave since we've got here," Jen teased, as Joey stared at the Hell's Kitchen door, looking worried.

"Pacey was supposed to get Audrey at the hospital and it's taking so long."

"Jealous? Or am I that boring?"

"No, Jen, sorry, I know it's been a long time since we last talked without anyone around, it's just, Pacey wanted to talk to Audrey alone, and I don't know if I'm comfortable with that," Joey explained while playing with her straw.

"Why not? I mean, you did give them your blessing back then."

"Don't remind me how stupid I was. That's what you get for trying to be noble."

"And don't forget immersed in deep denial."

"Jen!" Joey scowled, before sipping more of her Coke. "Talking about denial, how are you dealing?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Dealing with what?"

"Your feelings for a certain dark-haired tall guy that's currently dating a bimbo named Barbs no less."

"Drue? C'mon, Joey, not you too, I have to listen to Jack saying that all the time."

"Hey, Joey, want another Coke?" Eddie approached their table, interrupting them.

"No, thanks, Eddie. Did you finish that paper on _Slaughterhouse-five_?"

"I'm almost done, you?" He asked, but his eyes were trained on Jen.

"Finished this morning," Joey replied, noticing how Eddie looked at Jen. "Eddie, this is Jen Lindley, Jen this is Eddie, he's in Hetson's class with me and we also share this lovely place of work."

"Nice to meet you, Eddie," Jen winked.

"Nice to meet you too, Jen," he winked back. "And on account of that, a Coke on the house," he said, leaving back to the bar.

"Joey, you never told me you had such cuties there in Worthington."

"Eddie? Cute? Did you take too much sun on that blonde head of yours, Jen?"

"It's not my fault that you're blinded by Pacey's looks, but let's be honest here, Jo, Eddie is definitely cute."

"Thanks, Jen," Eddie said smugly, placing her soda on the table. "We can talk more later about my cuteness," he chuckled, leaving a very flushed Jennifer behind.

"Joey Potter…that was…"

"Priceless," Joey finished, laughing. "You should've seen your face."

"I really should find a new set of friends," Jen mumbled, sipping her soda. "Definitely," she emphasized as Joey kept laughing.

"Home, sweet home," Audrey exclaimed as she plopped in her bed, hugging the hideous pink pillow. "I never thought I'd ever miss this cramped space."

Pacey sat on Joey's bed, staring at Audrey for a moment. She seemed peaceful, much more than when they left the hospital and during the silent trip back to the dorms. However, something was still off, her eyes were guarded and he wondered if it was because he was with her or it'd be with everybody else.

"Pacey, whatever it is you're going to say, say it at once and don't look at me like that."

"I wanted to talk to you, something I should've done before," he started.

"I think you should stop before you start. Pacey, when we got together, I knew in what I was getting into, eyes fully opened. I just found more interesting to ignore what was blatantly obvious, you and Joey were pretty hung up on each other. So, in order to save whatever friendship between us, what about we pretend it never happened?"

"That doesn't change the fact I treated you like an ass on Joey's birthday."

"Pacey, let's face it, ass is your best quality, and if you were a jerk, I was a bitch, so, I guess we're even. Now, please, take me wherever the fun is, because I might start feeling I'm actually sick."

"If that's what you want," he shrugged all his plans of serious and heartfelt apologies gone.

"That's what I want right now, so you can save that grand apology gesture you had planned," Audrey stood up, grabbing her purse. Without any other choice, all Pacey could do was follow her lead. What else could he do?

"So, what are you drinking to?" Drue asked Joey, as he sat on the chair beside her, side-watching Jen who was animatedly talking to Eddie.

"Audrey is coming home tonight," Joey explained, looking at the door again.

"What's bothering you, Potter?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"C'mon, Joey, I thought we were friends."

"I think I'm sort of jealous," she admitted.

"Jealous?" he wiggled his eyebrows, confused. "Of Pacey?"

"Duh, no, you."

"I knew you had a thing for me, Potter, but you know, Pacey is my friend."

"We could manage," Joey joked.

"Is that an offer?" he played along.

"No, thanks, I'm happy with only one jerk in my life. I just wanted that said jerk here already."

"And that is driving you crazy."

"Drue, at one point in his life, he was attracted to her, he even dated her, I don't know, what if she has something that I don't?"

"Joey, you're being paranoid. Pacey simply doesn't see any other woman since you guys got back together, and it's damn annoying because when he's not with you, he's talking about you, he's thinking about you, and living with the living Romeo is no piece of cake, so take these ideas off your pretty head."

Joey let a small laugh out, a mental picture of a reciting poems Pacey and a poor Drue listening forming into her head.

"You laugh, because it's not you living with him, but on the other hand, you would appreciate that."

"I know, it's crazy, but I just think I would," she laughed again. "Even with the bad morning breath."

"That's disgusting, Joey." Drue side-glanced at Jen again. "Talking about disgusting, who's that sleaze ball talking to Jen?"

"Oh, that's just Eddie, he goes to Worthington with me, nice student and all," Joey replied, her eyes glinting. Just as she thought.

"He looks too touchy," Drue pointed, as Eddie brushed softly Jen's hair. "And has an awful greasy hair."

"Hmmm…it seems a certain Mr. Valentine is jealous."

"And a certain jealous Miss Potter is delusional. I'm just worried about her, I mean, the last time she got involved was with Captain Forehead himself, who knows what that made to her self steam."

"Anyone missed me?" Jen asked as she got back to the table.

"You seemed pretty cozy there with Eddie," Joey teased.

"Shame he had to go finish that paper, but he's taking me out tomorrow."

"Out as in a date? You can't be serious, Lindley."

"Why not? He's cute and smart and I'm a free woman."

"He looks dumb," Drue mumbled.

"No, Drue, your girlfriend is."

"Children," an amused Joey interrupted. "Look who's finally here."

"Missed me that much, Potter?" Pacey asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"Nah, not too much," she smiled. "Where's Audrey?"

"She had to go to the ladies' room first."

"Is she okay?" Jen asked.

"Well, by the way she was singing loudly all the way down here, I bet she is," Pacey said.

"Then I guess old Audrey is back," Joey stated.

"Yes, I am, bunny." Audrey said, arriving to the table. "And ready to have fun." Her smile was contagious, but to those who really knew her, would notice it never reached her eyes.

Dawson watched the creek from his window, the night light casting a magic appearance to the stream of water. There was a day back in his life that everything would solve if he just sat in his bedroom with his friends, but unfortunately, gone were those days. And so were his friends. Had he been really that awful to push away all his friends? Had he been that childish as Joey simply put?

His cell phone ringing brought him back to reality. Todd. What could he want?

"Hello?"

"Leery, mate, good to talk to you."

"Todd, what's up?"

"Well, Natasha be damned, but I need you back, man, the studio is threatening to pull me off if I don't get this right and in order to do that, I need my assistant back."

"When do you need me? You know, I'm quite busy right now?" Dawson teased, not able to hide his grin.

"What about yesterday?"

"I'll be back in Boston in the morning, Todd, and I expect at least a good cup of coffee."

"Thanks, Dawson, I owe you big time"

Dawson hung up the phone with a smile. Maybe hiding in his room still solved his problems. And being back to Boston, he could start trying to solve his problems with his friends too.

"What a night," Joey sighed, snuggling closer to Pacey. They were on her bed at the dorm, since Joey didn't want to leave Audrey alone and Pacey didn't want to sleep without her in his arms.

"It wasn't so bad, except maybe for you calling Jack's new guy of little thing," he joked.

"That wasn't me, it was Drue," she poked his ribs. "Although I've gotta agree, David lacks of the size department, he looks like an elf."

"I never knew you were so interested in sizes, Potter," he whispered slyly.

"I don't have any complaints," she smirked, her tongue peeking through her teeth.

"That's good to hear," he kissed her forehead. "And I need to go to the bathroom," he said, leaving the bed.

"Need any help?"

"No, thanks, and by the way what's up with you and bathrooms lately?" He chuckled.

"Do I need t explain that?"

"No," he chuckled again. "Be right back."

Pacey finished washing his hands when a small box fallen beside the sink caught his attention. Unable to resist, he grabbed it, his throat left dry when he read what that box held. A pregnancy test. A used pregnancy test.

He walked back to bed, thoughts twirling inside his mind. Why didn't she tell him? Didn't she trust him or was scared to what that would bring to their relationship? He watched Joey for a while, her eyes closed, looking as beautiful as ever. He carefully slipped behind her, his hand tentatively touched her stomach, a shiver of fear and excitement, images of dreams he had for the future overwhelming him. Another unexpected possibility they would have to face, he thought as his eyes closed before drifting off to sleep.

_She's all I need__  
__She's all I dream__  
__She's all I'm always wanting__  
__She's all I need__  
__She's all I dream__All of This – Blink 182_


End file.
